


The Sixth Istari

by kirallie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M, Magic, War, pairings are possible and not difinite yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the White Council deliberates the Sixth Istari arrives bringing solemn news meaning Gandalf cannot re-join the Company. Instead the red wizard does. No pairings yet</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter or The Hobbit. This will be the movie version as it has been several years since I read the book.  
Used Elvish name generators for Harry’s names.

Chapter 1

“A relic of Mordor.” Galadriel stated in shock as they all stared at the revealed blade.

“A Morgul blade.” Elrond withdrew his hand.

“Made for the Witch King of Angmar, and buried with him. When Angmar fell the men of the north took his body and all that he possessed and sealed it in the High Fells of Rhudaur. Deep within the rock they buried him, within a tomb so dark it would never come to light.”

“This is not possible. A powerful spell lies upon those tombs, they cannot be opened.”

“What proof do we have that this weapon came from Angmar’s grave?” Saruman interrupted.

“I have none.”

“Because there is none. Let us examine what we know. A single orc pack has dared to cross the Bruinen, a dagger from a bygone age has been found and a human sorcerer who dares to call himself the Necromancer has taken up residence in a ruined fortress. It is not so very much after all. The question of this dwarvish company troubles me deeply. I’m not convinced Gandalf, I do not feel I condone such a quest. If…”

“Burying your head in the sand Saruman?” The Council looked up, staring into the shadows to see who had spoken. A youngish man stepped forward and stared at them all with piercing emerald eyes. Black hair curled about his shoulders as he moved towards them, deep red robe swishing around black booted feet. He carried no staff but only an idiot would not recognise him for what he was, one of the Istari. 

“Uirebon.” Elrond stated his elvish name in shock and the youngest looking wizard smiled at him.

“Greeting Lord Elrond and to you Lady Galadriel.” He bowed slightly to them before looking at his fellow wizards. 

“What brings you away from your duty Harissairon?” Saruman demanded and emerald eyes focused on him. The Istari who had once been the mortal wizard Harry Potter stared at his so-called leader. 

Hari leant against the wall with his arms crossed. “Your blindness Saruman. While you have enjoyed your peace I have kept close watch over the Rhun and many other things. I know that two of our number have lost their way in those lands and that even you have visited several times Saruman. I know that their armies are building slowly but surely into numbers that will soon be a threat to the other free lands. I also know that in the High Fells there are empty tombs…nine to be exact.” He stated coldly. 

Gandalf closed his eyes and bowed his head. It was worse than he could have ever imagined. “No human Necromancer could command the nine.”

“Only Sauron.” Hari agreed. 

“And where is your proof?” Saruman demanded.

“My word is not good enough for you? One has to wonder why you are trying so hard to deny this.” Hari shook his head. “The Dragon is still alive, I have seen it too. Gandalf is right that he must be destroyed before he can join forces with the Enemy.” He had never liked Saruman but he was beginning to actively dislike him now. 

“Or perhaps you simply wish to see enemies where there are none.” Saruman dismissed him and turned back to the others. Hari glared but then glanced at Gandalf who raised an eyebrow and he nodded, fading back into the shadows. If a group of dwarves were brave enough to face the dragon then he would offer aide, after all it was on his way home. 

```````````````````````````````  
Hari walked towards the Misty Mountains, staff now in hand as a walking stick. The hood of his cloak kept the misting rain from soaking his hair and turning it into a birds nest like when he was a teenager. Walking across the world made him miss cars and brooms sometimes but after thousands of years he was used to walking or riding everywhere. Despite being several hours behind the dwarves he wasn’t rushing, he would know if they ran into danger. For now he was content to be alone and enjoy the weather, even with the rain it was nicer than what he was used to these days. Three days later he began the treacherous climb into the mountains and wondered at the dwarves sanity, they just had to take the most dangerous path through the mountains. The path was steep and slippery thanks to the perpetual rain and the narrowness didn’t help either. There was nowhere to really camp for the night and while he could go for weeks with very little sleep he doubted the company could. Of course the next night things just had to get worse with a massive thunderstorm. He grumbled under his breath and pulled his cloak tighter as he walked, the wind trying to dislodge his hood from his head and him from the path. It made walking almost impossible and he knew he had to find or make some sort of shelter. Of course it was then that he sensed the danger the company was in and sighed but kept pushing on, his magic spreading around him protectively. 

Not too long later he found himself in a dry cave…..an empty dry cave. He knew they had been here mere minutes before. He tapped his staff against the stone and heard the odd echo. It appeared they had fallen into a goblin trap, one he had no desire to trigger himself so he set off to find another entry. Thankfully it didn’t take long to find another path into the mountain and he moved inside silently and all but invisible. When he found the company he grimaced as he caught the end of the goblin King’s song. He moved along in the shadows, getting into place and ready to intervene once the chance presented itself. He tensed when the torture of the youngest dwarf was called for, spotting the two young Princes easily as the dark haired one pressed closer to the blonde. Hari’s grip tightened on his staff, magic swirling dangerously around him even as he spotted two older dwarves shifting to hide another younger one. He listened as Thorin Oakenshield confronted the goblins until a fight broke out. As the dwarven king went down Harissairon smashed the butt of his staff into the stone, releasing his magic in a gold wave that sent the goblins flying. “Fight! Stand and fight dwarves of Erebor!” He yelled even as he moved into the light. The goblins cowered away from him, able to feel the lethal intent behind his power and had any looked at his right hand they would have seen an ornate gold ring set with a stone. A ball of light formed at the top of his staff as he motioned for the dwarves to move quickly. Thankfully they didn’t stop to ask questions as the group fled down the paths, fighting goblins as they went. Hari led them through the dark towards the safety of daylight and suddenly they were out in the light and stumbling down the mountainside until they came to a stop in a clearing. 

“Who are you?” Thorin demanded.

“Harissairon. Gandalf asked me to ensure you made it across the mountains.”

“You’re the red wizard!” The dark haired prince announced and Hari nodded.

“That is what they call me.” He agreed as he counted the group. “But where is your fourteenth member?”

“Bilbo!” Bofur cried in alarm and they began arguing over when he had last been seen. Hari was rather surprised when a hobbit emerged from the trees, he looked rather dirty and scraped but otherwise uninjured. 

“Now that you are all here we should move on. I would prefer to be off the mountain before the sun sets and the goblins can pursue us.” While tired and sore the group knew he was right so they got up and began moving downhill through the trees. Savage howls in the distance made them move even faster until they came to the edge of a cliff. “Into the trees!” Hari yelled, grabbing Ori and boosting him up into the low branches. Knowing it was the only option the others began scrambling upwards. Hari moved and grabbed the hobbit, carrying him into the braches even as small hands clung fearfully to him. “Alright there?” He asked as he set the hobbit onto a branch, receiving a shaky nod in response. Seconds’ later massive wargs slammed into the trees, trying to reach the group. 

Hari glared down at the monstrous creatures and unleashed his magic again, that golden light flowing over the wargs and they howled before collapsing, dead or almost dead if they were farther out. There was a reason he guarded the borders between the various kingdoms and Rhun, there was a greater need for tight border control since those people tended to side with Mordor and he was the best of the Istari to meet violence. After all they may call him the sixth but he was not truly one of them, no matter how much Saruman liked to try and control him. As proved when he had been forced to deal with the two blue wizards, the Istari could be killed, he could not. He was as different to them as elves were to men but he liked being seen as one of them, of belonging. He was closest to Gandalf and his friend, his brother, had asked him to protect this small company so he would protect them with all of his power. Gasps of shock at the display of his power made him glance at them, seeing wariness and even fear in some eyes but not from the younger ones or even the hobbit huddled beside him. Instead they seemed grateful for his actions. A roar of rage made them all look to see more wargs, these had orcs riding them, and at their front a large white warg with a massive pale orc on its back.

“Azog.” Thorin whispered in shock. “It cannot be.” 

TBC…  
Hope you like this.


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
People have asked about pairings and after careful consideration I have decided. No pairings for Harry but there might be some background KiliTauriel and maybe even FiliSigrid. But that would be in the background and not pivotal to the story.

Chapter 2

Hari ignored the taunting words the orc threw at Thorin, furiously thinking of some way to get them to safety. He could not pull the trick with the wave of magic again for some time, unfortunately but his powers did have limits while he resided in Middle Earth. And if they attempted to fight their way out it was likely someone would die or at least be grievously injured, they were simply outnumbered by their opponents. Just by looking he knew that the hobbit at least knew nothing of fighting and one of the younger dwarves was armed simply with a slingshot. His skills lay in killing, not healing unlike Radagast and even Gandalf to an extent. When Thorin leapt to the ground and charged the orc Hari wanted to bash his head against the tree in frustration, of all the stupid things to do….it was something that he would have done many millennia ago. A flick of his wrist sent protective spells after the charging king even as the white warg lept forward to intercept him. Hari winced in sympathy as Thorin was hit even as he ducked under the warg but was relieved when the spells wrapped around the dwarf. He looked around for something and then froze, listening to something before smiling. Help was coming. 

Of course it was then that Thorin took a massive hit before being tossed around like a ragdoll by the warg while its rider laughed. Thanks to his spells the bite didn’t do much damage and Thorin managed to punch it in the mouth, being thrown aside in response. Thorin hit the rock hard and didn’t get up. He was going to have to go after the foolish dwarf to keep him from being killed except the hobbit beat him too it. All they could do was watch in shock as the small body slammed into the orc about to kill Thorin, sending them tumbling to the ground before the hobbit managed to stab the orc. Once it was dead he moved to stand between the orcs and Thorin. Hari was impressed by his bravery while at the same time wanting to hit him over the head for being so foolish when it was obvious he didn’t know what he was doing with that sword. The dwarves readied themselves for a fight only for several to cry out as they were lifted from the trees by massive talons. Hari watched as two eagles grabbed Thorin and the hobbit before simply throwing himself off the cliff, landing safely on another eagle. He grinned as he saw several orcs and wargs go plummeting into the depths as the eagles attacked. He looked over and waved at the other wizard riding his own eagle and Gandalf nodded back.

“Thorin!” The blonde haired prince yelled and Hari glanced over at the eagle carrying the wounded dwarf, he didn’t look very good. Without Hari’s protection spells it was likely he would be dead. As soon as they landed on the Carrock Gandalf went to Thorin’s side and Hari felt his magic surge as he worked on healing Thorin enough that he would be able to walk. Hari stayed back as the dwarves joyously greeted their king and then watched as he actually hugged the hobbit, finally hearing his name. Bilbo Baggins….why had Gandalf chosen him to join this merry bunch? Then again he seemed to have the heart of a Gryffindor. 

“You took your time catching up.”

Gandalf chuckled. “After the way you stirred Saruman up what did you expect?”

“I have never liked him but he has grown ever colder and distant, more interested in the secrets of his precious tower than the world around him. Is he still dismissing my information?”

“Yes, but we are not. Things are in motion to move against Dol Guldur with or without his aide.” 

“Good. Sauron cannot be allowed to gain a strong foothold so close to Thranduil’s kingdom and the mountain.” 

“Indeed.” Gandalf agreed even as the company turned to them. 

“Impeccable timing Gandalf.” Thorin stated and the grey wizard smiled.

“It was, wasn’t it.” 

“Look!” Dori called, pointing into the distance and they all turned to look as the sun rose.

“Erebor.” Thorin breathed in awe as they all stared. “We’re almost there.”

“A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain.”

“That Master Oin is a thrush.” Gandalf pointed out and Hari shook his head, how could anyone confuse the two?

“But we’ll take it as a sign anyway.”

“I do believe the worst is behind us.” Bilbo stated cheerfully and Hari sighed, it was never wise to tempt fate like that.

“Well we won’t get any closer standing around up here and I don’t know about you but I could do with some food.” He pointed out, bringing their attention away from the mountain. 

“Move on.” Thorin ordered and the dwarves began moving down the side of the rock. 

“Now that you are back I will stay for a meal and then leave for home.” Hari told Gandalf who sighed. “You are back right?”

“Not for long, they will need a wizard to face Smaug and you are far better suited for that than even me.” He traced his Ring thoughtfully and Hari nodded, he knew what Gandalf wore. Fire against fire though didn’t always work all that well. “I will be with the others facing the evil of Dol Guldor but I will remain with the company until I am summoned.”

Hari closed his eyes, the breeze pushing his hair back enough to reveal a distinctive scar. Could he do this again? Travelling with them, fighting with them, he would grow close and maybe even make friends with them only for them to die from battle or old age, it didn’t matter, in the end they would die and he would be alone again but for the Istari and Elves. “Very well, I will face Smaug in your place.” He agreed softly. 

“Thank you my friend. Now, let’s catch up to the others before they think we have fallen off.” He teased and Hari laughed. 

“You might fall old man.”

“Who are you calling old?” Gandalf grumbled as they walked and Hari just grinned. Once the group was done they walked for another hour before stopping by a river to camp for the night. Fili and Kili quickly left to hunt for dinner while the others went through what supplies they had left. 

“We need somewhere to resupply Thorin; we won’t make it through Mirkwood with what we have.” Balin eventually stated. 

“There is a house where we may shelter and find supplies nearby.” Gandalf pondered and Hari gave him a sharp look.

“Beorn? He isn’t exactly fond of Dwarves.”

“True, but he dislikes orcs even more and may help because of that.” 

“Or he could decide the company looks tasty.”

“What other choose is there Hari?”

“Fine, but if you all get eaten don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

TBC….


	3. ch3

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 3

Well Beorn didn’t eat them which was good, bit hard to finish a quest when you’re in someone’s stomach after all. Hari vetoed Gandalf’s ridiculous plan of introducing them in pairs and instead led them through the gate onto the skin changers’ lands. The man was as tall as or taller than Hagrid but pure muscle instead of the half giants more round build. Yellow eyes met green and then Beorn inclined his head slightly, knowing exactly who stood before him. Because of that they were given lodging for as long as they needed. Hari set his small pack down and stretched, looking around as the others began claiming furs for bedding. 

“Let’s have a look at you then.” He stated and Thorin turned to stare at him.

“What?”

“Gandalf patched you up enough to move but you’re still injured. While I cannot heal with magic I do know herbs and how to bandage. So shirt off.” He ordered sternly and the shocked king obeyed. Hari gently went over each wound and bruise, doing what he could to speed the healing. Thorin gradually relaxed as the pain faded and studied the wizard, he looked much younger than Gandalf but who could tell with their kind. He also dressed fairly differently with an open robe over trousers and shirt rather than the full covering robes Gandalf and Radagast wore. 

“I know why Gandalf is aiding us but why are you?” The king asked as he pulled his shirt back on, meeting green eyes steadily.

“I could just say because Gandalf asked me too.” He answered lightly but then glanced over at the sleeping company. “Truth is he’s right, the dragon should have been dealt with years ago. I was too far East when Smaug attacked you, by the time I heard of it he was well ensconced within the mountain and your people scattered.”

“Do you believe the beast is dead?”

“No, a sixty year nap is nothing to such a creature. But if the sleep is deep enough we should be able to steal your pretty rock without being roasted.”

“Pretty rock?” He hissed and Hari chuckled.

“That is all it is in the end, why your Grandfather tied your peoples oaths to it I’ll never understand. Oaths are to people, not objects. Now get some sleep young king.” He gently pushed the indignant dwarf down into the furs and Thorin was soon asleep. Hari glanced around to make sure the rest still slumbered before slipping out to join Beorn in patrolling for orcs. Soon a massive bear and a black wolf were running across the plains happily. 

```````````````````````````````````

Thorin watched as his nephews tried to teach the Halfling how to properly wield the letter opener he used as a sword. While both were turning into formidable warriors in their own right their teaching methods left a lot to be desired. He sighed and shook his head, their hearts were in the right place though. Bilbo Baggins simply had to learn to defend himself if he intended to continually through himself into battle. He looked over at Dwalin, he had taught the boys so would be the best teacher for the hobbit. His oldest friend caught him looking and grimaced, guessing his thoughts. Thorin smirked slightly as the warrior got up and moved to join the boys, grumbling under his breath as he did so. Despite the gruffness Thorin knew he didn’t really object to teaching Master Baggins, the hobbit had proved himself to Dwalin by standing between Thorin and Azog. It had been a very brave yet foolish thing to do. He wondered why Bilbo had done it, he had treated the hobbit so badly during the trip and yet he had been willing to face death in order to protect him. Bilbo himself had stated that hobbits were not warriors but he had still done it. 

“The lads’ come a long way since running after us.” Balin commented from around his pipe as he sat down. 

Thorin just nodded as he watched the lesson. “He has proven himself a true part of this company if that is what you are concerned about Balin.”

“Still….is it enough to face a dragon?”

“The beast may be dead.”

“Do you really believe that?” Balin asked and Thorin sighed, eventually shaking his head. With the way their luck had gone the thing probably knew they were coming and was looking forward to a dinner of fried dwarf. “Well we have to wizards with us now, that will be a great help.”

“Indeed.” He looked over as Kili cheered and smiled slightly as he saw Dwalin shake out his stinging hand from where Bilbo had landed a glancing hit with his branch ‘sword’. 

```````````````````````````````````  
Hari saddled his horse, listening as Beorn spoke of the spreading evil within the Greenwood, now called Mirkwood. It had been several centuries since Hari had walked beneath its trees and he felt a pang of grief at hearing how it had changed. “There are nine empty tombs and only one could ever hold their allegiance.” He stated softly when Beorn asked Gandalf if the dead truly did walk. The skin changer nodded grimly, understanding what he meant. He may not be old enough to remember the last great Alliance but he was old enough to understand what many others would not. 

“Ride fast and stop for nothing. The orcs will soon pick up your trail.” The gruff man warned before slipping away. 

Hari quickly mounted his horse and the others followed his example until soon they were galloping across the plains, heading for the dark smudge that ran across the horizon. He could see the worry in the hobbits eyes the closer they got and tried to encourage him. He knew of the connection between hobbits and the land, he would not have an easy time under those trees. It was that connection to the earth and growing things that made Hari wonder if Hobbits really were the children of Yavanna like the Ents had been. Even he did not know the true origins of the happy race, he had not really been interested in the world back then. It had only been when those who would be called Istari had been chosen that his interest had been peaked. Before that he had still been wallowing in grief for the death of his world to really care about this new one. Aule had made the dwarves and Eru had created men and elves so maybe hobbits as well as they shared similarities with those two races. It was a puzzle he doubted anyone would ever solve unless told the answer. 

They stopped for the night in a hollow and set up camp swiftly with no fire to give away their position to unfriendly eyes. Hari watched as Bilbo wandered the area restlessly. “Does it feel familiar here Master Baggins??” He asked, catching the attention of several of the dwarves and Bilbo nodded. “Not surprising as Hobbits once dwelled in these lands, before they braved the crossing of the Misty Mountains. The land still remembers their gentle touch.” That made the dwarves look at Bilbo more closely and Hari smiled slightly, he knew what people said about the gentle folk but they were hardier than most assumed and while they did not like fighting they most definitely could when needed. 

Near midday the next day they finally reached the borders of Mirkwood and dismounted in order to send their mounts back to their master. As soon as bare feet hit the dirt the poor hobbit gasped in shock, staring at the gloomy forest in horror. “This forest feels sick.” He stated and Hari gently touched his shoulder, weaving magic around him in an effort to help. Gandalf looked over and nodded. 

“This is no longer the Greenwood of old. We must move quickly and no matter what happens stay on the path!” The Grey wizard ordered. He moved into the trees and brushed back vines that clung to an ancient statue, revealing a mark the colour of blood. Hari shivered as he saw it and exchanged a look with Gandalf even as they both felt the Lady Galadriel reaching out with her mind. Gandalf closed his eyes in sad acceptance. “Not my horse!” He called as Bofur moved to remove the saddle. “I need it.” He moved quickly back to the animal.

“Gandalf? Where are you going?” Bilbo called nervously.

“I am sorry but I must go. Listen to Hari and remember to stay on the path! I will meet you on the overlook before Dale.” With that he took off and they all looked to Hari.

“Well wizard?” Thorin demanded.

“The White Council has called. Come, we need to move on while we have the light.” He gently guided Bilbo towards the menacing forest. He only hoped they could get through without any problems. 

TBC…


	4. ch4

Disclaimer: Not mine  
There is a poll up for a new Naruto fic. Hope everyone had a good Christmas.

Chapter 4

Hari led the group into the trees and the air instantly became heavy and hard to breath. A feeling of menace pressed down on them and he tapped his staff against the stone path, the crystal set into the top immediately beginning to glow, lighting their way and lifting the oppressive atmosphere some. He could feel the elven magic lingering on the pathway but it was far weaker than it should be. What was Thranduil doing letting it fall into such disrepair? As much as he would like to march to the Palace and demand answers he decided against it since he knew of the feelings between the Company and the Woodland Elves. 

“How long will it take us to get through this accursed forest Mister Hari?” Dori called out from the back of the group after several hours of walking. 

“Three weeks if nothing impedes us and we manage a good pace. We will have to ration food and water carefully. I would not trust anything we may find to be safe.” He wasn’t worried about their food supplies but there was nowhere to refill their many water skins inside the forest unless they moved closer to the Elven settlements. He glanced at Bilbo and frowned, rationing would do the hobbit no good, he was already on the thin side for one of his people. It would hit the younger dwarves harder too but they could only carry so much.

The days fell into a pattern of endless walking as Hari led them deeper and deeper into the trees. If not for magic he would have lost the path several times and he was glad he had agreed to come since without him the Company would have lost the path days ago. He made sure a portion of his rations made its way to Bilbo and the young Princes since he could go without food for much longer than them. 

Eventually they reached a dark river and were forced to stop as the bridge that once crossed it had long ago crumbled. “Remain here, I will search for another crossing.”

“Won’t you get lost off the path?” Bilbo asked in concern and Hari smiled gently.

“I will be fine Master Baggins. This is not my first time within this forest and I can use the magic of the path to find my way back. Remember, do not touch the water, an enchantment lies upon it.” With that last warning he vanished into the gloom.

Several hours later he found what had to be a well-travelled crossing. The way the branches of the two trees met and intertwined was not a natural occurrence but one encouraged by Elven magic. He tested it and found it was strong enough to take even the heaviest of the Company. But what had him hurrying back was the webs. He hadn’t seen such things for an Age. Things were dire indeed if such foul creatures had gained a foothold here.

He reached where the path met the river only to stare in dismay. The Company was gone, a dead spider beside the path a rather large clue as to what had happened. To attack such a large and obviously well-armed group the creatures were either starved or utterly fearless. A whisper of magic and a large black wolf leapt across the river, paws pounding over the forest floor silently as he tracked his prey. He shifted back to human as he reached the nest, easily spotting the signs of battle. He pulled an arrow from a spider and sighed, so much for avoiding the elves. He turned and headed for the Palace. 

The two elves guarding the gates stiffened as he emerged from the forest. With his robes and staff they could not mistake who or what he was. “I will speak with your King immediately.” He commanded and they hesitated but then opened the gates for him.

As he approached the Throne Room he heard raised voices and recognised both Thorin and Thranduil. He shoved the doors open and walked inside to find Thranduil sneering about dragons and greed. “Enough!” He called and they both turned to see him striding towards them. “The welcome of your halls is lacking these days King Thranduil.” He chided the icy elf. “By what right do you accost travellers and throw them in your dungeons?” 

“Why are you here Uirebon?” Thranduil demanded, shocked by the red wizards presence within his kingdom. 

“On business of the White Council.” Which was mostly true, even if a certain White Wizard didn’t agree. “It is time both the dragon and Dol Guldur were dealt with.”

“You would wake the dragon and bring its wrath upon my people?”

“No, I would kill Smaug and end the fear of his fire.” Hari argued. “We are all agreed that it is time.” Hari walked to stand beside Thorin. “There will once again be a King Under the Mountain.”

“There will never be a King Under the Mountain!” Thranduil snarled but Hari stood firm, they both knew Thranduil had no authority to stop such a thing from happening. 

“You will release the rest of our Companions and we will be on your way. You can sit here and rot for all I care. You have grown cold and careless Thranduil, the forest was your duty and yet the paths all crumple away without repair and spiders spread without resistance.” 

“Not without resistance Uirebon.” A new voice called and Hari smiled, turning to greet the Prince. 

“It is good to see you again Prince Legolas. And it is good to hear someone fights to keep the forest safe.” They clasped hands happily as it had been centuries since they had seen each other. 

“I have missed your counsel over the years. Every time we destroy a nest they reappear again several days later. Tauriel and I believe they are spawning in Dol Guldur.”

“Agreed. Dol Guldur will soon be dealt with so hopefully the threat from spiders will diminish.” 

“Enough.” Thranduil growled, not liking being ignored. 

Hari sighed and looked back at the King. “You have no choice, release the Company or I will release them.” 

Legolas stiffened and looked between his father and old friend. It was his duty to stand by his King and Father but common sense said to move aside and obey the powerful wizards’ orders, especially if they were backed by the White Council. “Father.” He called softly, gaining the older elf’s attention. Thranduil glared at him before sitting on his throne and nodding almost sullenly. Legolas relaxed and bowed, leaving to order the release of the dwarves. He found Tauriel sitting outside one of the cells, talking to the young dark haired dwarf within. He stayed back and listened as they talked of starlight and fire moons, unsure what to think. If the dwarves took back the mountain they would be neighbours and good relations could only help. But part of him was wary to trust any dwarf, they were greedy and cruel. But looking at the barely stubbled face and expressive brown eyes he thought maybe this dwarf was different, he seemed very happy and open as he talked to Tauriel. Finally he stepped forward and Tauriel stood immediately, looking worried. “Release the prisoners and return their belongings.” He ordered to her surprise. 

“Legolas?”

“Uirebon has convinced the King to release them.” He answered even as he took the keys to open nearby cells. Several guards soon appeared with the dwarfs’ weapons and packs. 

“Maybe one day I can show you a fire moon.” Kili smiled at Tauriel and she smiled back.

“Maybe.”

“Kili!”

“Here Fili.” He answered even as the blond Prince pushed forward to grab his younger brother, checking him over. “I’m fine.” 

“Come, your King and the wizard await with my Father.” Legolas stated and the Company warily followed him, not knowing an invisible and relieved Bilbo followed them.

TBC….


	5. ch5

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Chapter 5

The company was relieved to find their wizard standing beside Thorin as they were ushered into the Throne Room. Hari looked more imposing and powerful than they had ever seen him before though he did smile slightly when he spotted them. Thranduil was sitting on his Throne looking very unhappy, not that any of the dwarves cared as long as they were being freed. 

Legolas approached the wizard and inclined his head, as a Prince it would look bad to actually bow to his old friend. He had known Hari since he was a child when the Istari had once been a regular visit to the Greenwood. He had been a marvellous story teller for the elflings’ and had been the young princes’ first informal sword instructor. Legolas had never known his mother and his father had always been distant so it had been easy for him to latch onto the wizard as a type of uncle. He had been very sad and lonely when the visits had become rarer and rarer until they stopped all together. But know Hari was back and in the company of thirteen dwarves. Change was in the air, but would it be for the good of the kingdom or not? 

Minutes later more elves appeared with the Companies belongings as well as extra supplies to get them through the forest. The dwarves accept them warily, watching the elves closely and Hari sighed. He really wished both species would grow up and get over it. Then again it was easy to hold grudges when you were long lived and elves were all but immortal while dwarves lived for a few centuries. Hari inclined his head towards the elven king. “Peace and safety to your kingdom.” He said, words backed by magic. He knew it wouldn’t be enough to fix the forests problems but it would help protect the elven kingdom and they needed it, especially with the ‘Necromancer’ so close. 

"I will personally lead you and your companions to Esgaroth.” Legolas stated. “The spiders are becoming bolder and the old paths are not always safe. I can lead you via the ones we frequent now.”

“That would be appreciated my friend.” Hari agreed, looking the group over, the hobbit was missing again but the dwarves did not seem concerned unlike last time which meant they most likely knew where he was. Hari sighed and focused all his senses, searching for some sign of him and was surprised when his ring heated slightly, registering the presence of his soul within the room but apparently he was invisible to all other magical senses. How could that be? Something very strange was going on with young Mr Baggins. He shot a glare at Thorin when the dwarf looked like he was about to say something against being escorted. They were on a tight schedule after all and the more time that could be saved the better. Hari glanced at Thranduil but the king seemed content to simply sit on his throne and glare. Hari bit back the urge to chuckle, if he didn’t know better he would say he was sulking. He had never recovered from the death of his wife in childbirth, despite the best efforts of Elrond and Galadriel to save her. It had been left to Hari to bathe and wrap the newborn prince, something he hadn’t done for millennia before, not since the birth of his last godchild. Thranduil had become colder and colder since then, caring little for the world outside of his forest. Despite that Legolas had thrived and been a wonderful child, Hari had worried he would try to emulate his father but the arrival of a young Tauriel had made that highly unlikely. Many believed the two to harbour romantic feelings for each other and Legolas had even admitted he loved her but Hari knew that it was not that sort of love between them. So seeing the way Kili stared at her was rather amusing. 

Hari shook off his memories and gathered the Company together while Legolas called orders out to one of his guards. Soon the group was walking across the bridge and into the forest with Legolas and Tauriel accompanying them. Shortly after that Bilbo slipped into place beside Fili and Kili as if he had always been there, causing both elves to start but they said nothing when Hari shook his head. With the elves guiding them they managed the remainder of the journey quite easily and arrived at the massive lake a week ahead of schedule. Legolas quickly went about uncovering the hidden boats his people used when they wished to cross the lake and they soon had their gear stored in them. They would only take two boats, the group crossing in turns as the boats needed to be returned to their hiding places and there were only two elves to row them back. Hari, Bilbo, Nori and Dori were the last across the river and it was obvious the poor Hobbit was terrified of the crossing. “It’s alright Bilbo, I won’t let you drown. I am an excellent swimmer, as is Legolas so if anything happened we would easily be able to help you.”

Legolas laughed softly. “Do not fret Master Baggins, these boats are well built and the water calm. There has never been an accident yet.” Sure enough they were soon moored beside the walkways of Laketown where the rest of the Company awaited them. 

Hari easily leapt from the boat and then Legolas practically lifted Bilbo up to him while Dwalin and Bifur helped the two dwarves from the other boat. “Be wary my friend, the Council is moving to deal with Dol Guldur soon. And I fear other forces are also on the move. The armies of Mirkwood may need to march soon.” Hari whispered and Legolas nodded slowly. 

There had not been war for his people since he had come of age. He did not know if he was ready to command his people in war, he was not yet two thousand years old, one of the youngest elves within his father’s kingdom. Actually only Tauriel was younger. Fighting a war was very different to fighting small bands of orcs and spiders within their lands. “I will see that we are prepared.” The young prince promised before the two boats vanished into the mist. 

Hari straightened up and turned to look at the once mighty city, reduced now to a rotting town. He could still see some of the massive posts used in the grand city. He supposed the people were lucky Esgaroth hadn’t been annihilated by Smaug like Dale had been. Everywhere he looked where the clear signs of poverty and ill health. He straightened his robes and gripped his staff firmly as he moved to join Thorin and Balin at the front of the group. He spotted the approaching guards and eyed them coolly. 

"Who are you?" Braga demanded, eyeing the group warily. Dwarves hadn’t been seen in these parts in over a century so why now? 

“I am Harissairon the Red Wizard, these are my travelling companions. We are in need of shelter and boats.” 

The title of wizard made Braga wary of the younger looking man, if that were true then crossing him would not be wise. Whispers said they had been delivered by elven boats so they had been at least allowed to pass through the elven realm which was good, the Master would not risk crossing the elven king. “Lodgings can be found in the inn, all else will need to be discussed with the Master.” He finally stated and the wizard nodded. Braga sent one of his men ahead to inform the Master of the groups’ arrival. Hopefully the man was in a good mood today and had not had any dealings the Bard or else things could end up going rather badly for all involved. 

TBC....


	6. ch6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who read all my stories, please don’t bother commenting on chapter length or frequency of updates. Uni is very time consuming this semester plus I am looking for causal work. Updates happen when I have time and as to the length of a chapter being ‘too short’ I do my best to make sure they are between 1-2000 words and there are many stories out there with chapters that are shorter.

Disclaimer: Not mine

 

Chapter 6

Hari fought the urge to simply kill the simpering man on the spot. It would have been better for the man if Gandalf was still with their party, however he wasn’t. The idiot was trying to get promises from Thorin that no king would ever make. He was a greedy coward, the worst of humanity and those he surrounded himself with were no better. “Enough.” He finally called, gaining their attention. “Thorin return to the others, I shall deal with this rabble.” The look on his face had Thorin smothering a smirk even as he nodded and left the so-called mansion to return to the inn. He did not like dealing with men like the Master at all, unless he was allowed to use a blade. “You have no authority over the King Under the Mountain, Master. Nor do you have any to interfere in the business of the Istari or White Council. We shall be continuing on to Erebor in a few days and you will not try to stall us. If you do you will not enjoy the consequences. Am I understood?” He asked, standing tall, shadows writhing on the walls and the men nodded nervously. “Good.” He left the house and moved to wander the walkways. Eventually he knelt and dipped his hand into the icy water, feeling the sickness of the lake. He began murmuring softly in a long forgotten language, lending healing energy to the waters.

“What are you doing?” A curious voice asked and he looked over to see a child standing on the bottom steps of the nearby house.

He smiled at her. “The water is sick so I am helping it heal.” Hari pulled his hand out and wiped it dry on his robe. She giggled at his answer, watching him with wide eyes. “And what are you doing here M’Lady?”

She laughed. “I’m not a lady, I’m Tilda!”

“Well it is very nice to meet you Tilda, my name is Hari.”

"Did you come with the dwarves? You don’t look like a dwarf.”

“I am a Wizard but I am travelling with a group of dwarves.” 

"Tilda come away from there.”

“Sigrid come see! There’s a Wizard here.” Tilda called back and Hari watched an older girl emerge from the house. He gave her a polite half bow even as she startled and stared at him with wide eyes.

“Good evening Miss Sigrid. Your sister was just asking me about my travelling companions.” He explained even as she walked quickly down the stairs to stand behind her sister, one hand on her shoulder protectively. She looked to be seventeen, maybe even eighteen so it was odd in these parts for her to still be at home. 

"I am sorry if she disturbed you sir.”

“It is never a disturbance to answer the honest questions of a child.” He assured her. Physically there was very little between them in age and yet millennia separated them in experience and somehow she seemed to recognise this. “But I suppose I should return to my companions before they bring the inn down.” He grinned slightly and Tilda laughed. “It was a pleasure to meet you both.”

“Will we see you again?” 

“We are at the inn for a few days Tilda so maybe.” He bowed slightly to them and then vanished, making Tilda clap excitedly which was why he had done it. 

`````````````````````````````  
Hari smiled as he watched Bofur dance and be silly in order to entertain Tilda. The girl had appeared on the doorstep earlier that afternoon with her older brother in tow. Apparently he hadn’t believed they were real so she had been determined to prove it. Bain was a quiet, serious lad but had soon been drawn into conversation by Kili and Fili while Tilda laughed and played amongst the others. Other customers watched but said nothing as the group welcomed the two children amongst them. Children were few among the dwarves, especially during their years of wandering. Fili, Kili and even Ori had very few age mates to play with growing up since so few were born. 

The door opened and Bain stood up, shifting from foot to foot as Sigrid and a man entered. He was a grim looking sort but the way his eyes searched out his children proved there was more to him than that.

“Da!” Tilda cried, throwing herself at him and he caught her up in his arms, holding her close. “See, the dwarves and wizard are real!”

“So I see. You aren’t bothering them are you?”

“The children are no bother at all sir, it’s always nice to see such happy young ones.” Balin spoke up and Bard nodded. 

“Can we stay longer Da?” Bain asked and Bard hesitated.

“I have to leave soon.” He admitted and the children wilted, they didn’t like it when he left at night, the waters were more dangerous then even for one born on them.

"We don't mind watching them for you, do we Uncle?” Kili called and Thorin stood to approach the group.

“We may not but he may mind strangers watching over his children.” He pointed out.

“But you’re not strangers.” Tilda denied. “You are Thorin and he is Kili and that is Fili and Hari and” Bard hushed her and looked the group over, they were travel worn yes but they did not feel like a threat. His eyes went to the one man among them, a wizard if the rumours were to be believed and yet he looked almost Sigrid’s age. 

Hari nodded at him. “Your children will come to no harm among us.”

“Can we see some magic Master Hari?” Bain asked and the younger dwarves perked up at that too.

Hari pretended to think about it before blowing over his open palm and the children stared in awe as a horse made of flame appeared before prancing about without burning anything. Bard looked at him and nodded, moving back. Besides the innkeeper Peter was an old friend and would keep an eye on them too. He said his goodbyes and then shouldered his bow and heavy cloak before leaving. Sigrid took a seat to watch over her siblings but was soon dragged in for a dance by Fili once the music started. Kili was dancing with Tilda and Sigrid laughed when she saw Bofur grab Bain. They danced and talked for hours before the two younger children were put to bed and Sigrid sat beside the fire even as the dwarves settled in with their pipes. 

“I hope we did not exhaust you miss.” Fili commented as he sat beside her.

“I will be fine Master dwarf.”

“Fili. So what does your Father do that led to him leaving at night?”

“He is a Bargeman. The Master does a lot of trade with King Thranduil and there will be many empty wine barrels to be collected in the morning. Crossing the lake on a large barge takes many hours which was why he left tonight, he will be able to sleep a few hours once he arrives at the mouth of the river until the barrels arrive and then he will return with them by later afternoon.” 

"Hard and sometimes dangerous work by the sound of it.”

“Da’s been sailing these waters since he was a child, no one knows them better.” She told him, not wanting to admit she feared for him every time he travelled the lake at night. 

“And what of you lass?”

“Me? I look after Bain and Tilda.”

“What of your mother?” He asked curiously.

“She died in childbirth to Tilda.” Was the soft answer and he winced.

“I’m sorry Sigrid. Kili and I lost our father to a mine collapse before Kili was born.” He shared their own grief with her and she nodded, putting her hand over his in shared grief and comfort. 

Kili saw the action and grinned, nudging Bilbo and Hari. Bilbo and Hari smiled sadly at the sight. A hobbits sensitive hearing had picked up on most of their conversation so he knew the action was one of comfort and Hari knew it too. Even if there was something there like Kili thought Hari knew it would never happen, Fili was Thorin’s heir and she was the daughter of a bargeman. Such a union would never be smiled upon and that was not taking into account the fact they were of different races. Fili would outlive her by many, many years. 

Several hours later found the inn's main room empty except for Hari who stretched out in front of the banked fire since he had given his room to the children. It was times like these he almost wished he had taken up pipe smoking as many males did, even his brethren. It wasn’t like it could kill him after all. He closed his eyes and sent his consciousness searching out for the others, smiling slightly as he brushed against Gandalf amongst a host of elves. So Elrond had agreed to march on the Hill of Sorcery…as had Galadriel and Celeborn, that was good. Soon they would attack and hopefully drive the enemy back to Mordor, that was the best they could hope for with the One Ring mi….no, it wasn’t possible, was it? 

A scream had him return to the inn and all but flying up the stairs. Fili was already slamming the door open, swords in hand even though he was without armour due to sleeping. They found Sigrid and Bain covering a terrified Tilda, armed only with a water jug and Hari’s staff which he had left in the room. Fili moved swiftly to take the orcs head off even as the sounds of wood breaking and battle filled the inn. Hari snatched his staff from Bain and nodded at the boy. “Get your sisters into the cellar and bolt the door!” He ordered and Bain grabbed the doors, Fili watching their backs as they ran downstairs. 

They made it to the main room and Fili pushed the children at the innkeeper and his wife. “The cellar!” He yelled but the man understood and ushered the small group over to it and then down into the dark, the heavy door slamming shut and locking behind them. Hari swung his sword at another orc, killing it, before moving on to another, bashing its head in with his staff. Soon the others joined them, seeking the larger room to give themselves more space to swing their weapons. The door suddenly slammed open and an orc dropped with an arrow through its eye as two familiar elves burst in. 

“Father was right, you really can find trouble anywhere old friend.” Legolas called and Hari laughed. 

The fight was suddenly interrupted by a scream of agony and they all turned to see Kili stagger back, an arrow shaft protruding from his chest. “Kili!” Fili screamed in horror even as Thorin roared in rage. 

Hari slammed the butt of his staff into the floor, a wave of magic slamming into the orcs and sending most running. He turned to see a massive orc outside with a cruel bow in its hands. Emerald eyes glowed with magic as their gazes met and then the orc was ordering his fellows to fall back. He then turned to find Kili collapsed in his brothers’ arms, Thorin holding one of his hands even as Oin ripped his shirt away from the arrow. Tauriel quickly joined him even as Hari approached Legolas. “What brought you here?”

“We found their trail on our way back to the palace and realised they were tracking you.”

“So you returned the favour.” Hari finished and Legolas nodded, eyes locked on Tauriel as she gently probed the wound. 

“The arrow missed his heart and lungs.” Oin announced and many relaxed. 

“Uirebon, Legolas!” Tauriel called in alarm and the two were swiftly at her side. Hari touched the arrow and swore. 

“A Morgul shaft.” Legolas whispered in horrified shock, he had heard of them but never seen one before. “How is this possible, they have not been used since…”

“Since the days of the Last Alliance.” Hari finished for him even as he knelt beside the already sweating Kili. 

“What is happening?” Thorin demanded.

“That is no normal arrow Thorin, it is poisoned.”

“Then get it out!” Fili demanded. 

“The damage is already done Fili, it is in his bloodstream already.”

“Fee.” Kili whispered in fear and his brother tightened his grip on him.

“I will do it.” Legolas whispered and Tauriel closed her eyes in pain, there had to be another way.

“Do what?” Thorin snapped angrily.

“It is no normal poison Thorin, it will not kill him. If Lord Elrond was here he may have a chance but I am no healer, I can stave off death but that is not the problem. The poison will draw him into the darkness, into the shadow realm. He will become a wraith, a servant of Sauron if the poison is allowed to finish its work.” Hari explained, staring at Kili sadly, if he could save him he would, no one deserved such a fate. Kili groaned in pain, eyes filled with terror. 

"Then what have you offered to do elf?" Thorin snarled at Legolas who met his angry graze with sad eyes.

“I have offered to save him in the only way we can.”

“A mercy killing.” Tauriel whispered, reaching out to touch Kili’s fevered brow. 

"No." Fili choked. 

“If Kili dies before the poison can work fully he will simply die. Would you condemn him to an eternity of torment and servitude? The Kili you love would no longer exist.” Legolas explained. “I would spare you the pain of seeing that or of ending his life yourself.”

“And give you the pleasure of killing a dwarf.” Dwalin growled.

“I am not my Father, I have no quarrel with any of your people. When the dragon came I was on patrol on the other side of the forest. I gave what aide I could when I returned or did your people think those supplies came from nowhere?” He asked and they all stared in surprise. Packages of supplies had been found near the forest almost a week after the dragons attack as they travelled along the borders of the trees. None of them had ever expected to find they had been left by Thranduil’s own son. “Some of my own kin fell to arrows like these or the blades like them during the war with Sauron as did those among men. That was before I was born though I have read the accounts of what they do to the victim. We do not have much time and no healer.” 

“If we had Athelas then we could maybe buy him time to get to help but we don’t have any.” Hari pointed out. 

“Athelas?” Oin asked and Tauriel nodded.

“Men call it Kingsfoil.” She whispered even as Kili cried out in pain.

“It’s a weed.” Bofur muttered and then his eyes widened. “I saw some! The pigs. I’ll be right back.” He scrambled for the door.

“Let’s move him to a bed.” Oin said and between them Fili and Thorin carefully lifted him, carrying him upstairs and laying him on his bed. Fili lay beside him, holding him carefully since the arrow was still there. “Should we remove it?”

“Wait for Bofur to return with the Athelas.” Tauriel answered even as she sat on the edge of the bed and bathed his face with a cool damp cloth. Thorin obviously didn’t like that but stayed quiet when Fili shot him a glare, nothing was to be done or said that could upset Kili. 

“Hold on Kee, please.” Fili whispered even as his little brother writhed in his arms, gasping and moaning in pain. He was pale, so pale already yet his body was burning with fever. Thanks to the arrow still being lodged in his body he wasn’t losing much blood yet but what would happen when they pulled it out? 

Hari slipped from the room and went back downstairs to open the cellar doors. “It’s safe now.” He called and they slowly emerged, Tilda running straight to him. Hari hugged her gently. 

“We heard screaming.” Sigrid whispered and he nodded.

“Kili has been hurt badly.” He admitted and Tilda pushed away only to run up the stairs.

“Kili?” She called from the doorway and Balin blocked her view of the bed. 

"You don’t want to see this lass, why don’t you go back downstairs with your siblings?” But she slipped past him and scrambled onto the bed, eyes wide as she saw Kili.

“Will he be okay?” She asked, pale enough that her freckles stood out. 

"Bofur has gone for a herb that should help.” Tauriel told her gently. “Come here little one.” She held her hand out and Tilda moved to lean against the elf. 

Kili’s head rolled their way and brown eyes struggled to focus on then, he even managed a shaky smile. “Hi.” He coughed and moved his hand a little, Tilda took it and squeezed. 

“You’re going to be fine.” She told him.

“Okay.” He agreed and then gasped, going into convulsions. The dwarves quickly moved to hold him down so he couldn’t hurt himself more. 

Sigrid and Bain stood in the doorway, watching even as Hari moved to his side and placed a hand on his forehead, murmuring softly in ancient elvish. Kili stilled but passed out. “Hari?” Thorin asked in alarm.

“A healing sleep, it won’t do much but spare him some pain and let him save his strength. I can’t do anything else.”   
“Uirebon the orcs have fled the city for now.” Legolas called from the doorway. He had slipped away to make sure the orcs didn’t cause any more damage to the town. They all turned, hands on weapons as someone came barrelling up the stairs only to relax when Bofur appeared with a bunch of Athelas in his hand. 

“I found it!” He yelled and Legolas grabbed it, tossing it to Tauriel as she was the better healer of the two of them. Tauriel grabbed the arrow shaft and Thorin stopped her.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to save him.” She whispered.

TBC….


	7. ch7

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 7

Tauriel moved quickly to Kili’s side with the precious herbs in hand even as Hari conjured a bowl and more cloths as Balin and Bofur ushered the children back downstairs, they did not need to see what would happen next. Hot water quickly filled the bowl and the precious Athelas placed in it as well. Tauriel carefully uncovered the wound and Kili whimpered in pain, glassy eyes staring through her. The wound was terrible to look at and had to be causing utter agony. She took the wet mixture and placed it against the wound, causing Kili to scream in pain. “Menno o nin na hon i eliad annen annin, hon leitho o ngurth.” She chanted over and over, pleading for the dwarf to be healed. Hari closed his eyes and leant on his staff, chanting his own plea softly and he was happy to hear Legolas’ voice join them. 

Fili held his brother still as he screamed and writhed in agony while the three immortals chanted, trying to save not just his life but his soul. Could he let them kill his brother if this failed? Kili wouldn’t want to spend eternity enslaved, he knew that, but the thought of letting the elf kill him, of letting anyone kill him, made him feel sick. Fili felt a flash of panic as Kili went still but then he saw he was staring at Tauriel, his eyes focused and less glassy looking. His breathing was becoming stronger, less ragged and his fever seemed to be going down as the three gave what power they could to save him. Kili suddenly went utterly limp and Fili nearly panicked but then realised he was simply unconscious. 

Tauriel staggered but Legolas steadied her, guiding her to a chair even as Hari and Oin moved to finish tending the wound. The poison may have been neutralised but the wound was still a threat to Kili’s survival, he couldn’t afford to lose any more blood or for infection to set in. they soon had both sides of the wound stitched and dressed with Kili as comfortable as they could make him. 

“Will he…” Thorin couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“The poison is no longer a threat.” Hari stated. “The only threat to him now are the normal worries from a wound of this kind. He is lucky that it appears to have missed all of his major organs but we will have to wait and see. Thankfully we still have time until Durin’s Day for him to recover.” The wizard assured him. “Come now, he needs rest as do all of you. Come morning there will be work to do thanks to our friendly visitors.” He ushered them all from the room except Tauriel who would not move. Fili took a very stern glare to make move from his brothers’ side but he was exhausted and needed sleep before he fell ill. 

Sigrid stood as the dwarves and wizard came down the stairs along with one of the elves. Fili was the last down, looking utterly exhausted and she didn’t even think before moving to his side. She gently guided him to a chair and made him sit down before going and getting him a mug of warm tea. 

Tilda tugged at Thorin’s sleeve to get his attention. “Yes young one?”

“Is Kili going to be okay now?”

“I hope so. He is doing better now but there are always risks with wounds.” The exiled king told her and she nodded sadly. He managed a small smile for her and led her over to the fire. “Now it is time for you to try and sleep, we don’t want your father mad at us for keeping you up.” Dwalin handed him a blanket and Thorin tucked her in on a big chair so she was comfortable. Bain simply curled up on the floor in front of the fire while Sigrid watched over her siblings until she fell asleep in her chair and Fili covered her with another blanket. 

`````````````  
Tauriel gently bathed Kili’s face with a cool cloth and he stirred slightly, eyes opening though not fully focused. “Tauriel.” He called weakly. 

“Shhh, rest.” She murmured.

“You cannot be her.” He denied, fighting sleep. “She is far away….she walks in Starlight in another world.”

“Hush Kili, you need to sleep.”

“Do you think….she could have loved me?” He asked softly before passing out and Tauriel stared at him in shock. Did he mean it or was it the fever talking? Love? They barely knew each other and yet she was drawn to him. She went back to gently bathing his face, to hopefully break the fever fully. The poison may be gone but he still had a hole through his chest and out his back, if they could break the fever then it would lower the stress on his body. 

“Do you?” A familiar voice asked and she looked up to find her Prince in the doorway.

“Legolas I…”

“He is not like other dwarves but he is a Prince, if they reclaim the mountain his life will never be his own.” He warned her gently. Tauriel nodded even as his hand moved to his hair. Legolas watched her before vanishing from the doorway, going to patrol the town in case the orcs returned. 

``````````````````````````  
Fili slipped into the room, noting the elf gently tending to his brother. “How is he?” he whispered.

“His fever hasn’t broken but it also hasn’t gone up. There has been no bleeding and he did wake for a short time several hours ago.” She answered just as softly before motioning for Fili to take her place. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and gently smoothed Kili’s messy hair. “He was so small when he was born, I didn’t understand but now I know they didn’t expect him to survive. All I knew was there was this tiny little person and he was my baby brother, mine to protect.” He whispered, smiling softly at his sleeping brother. Tauriel listened eagerly, she had never had siblings, it was rare for an elf to have more than one child although Lord Elrond had more than managed. “But I can’t protect him from everything.” Fili bit his lip, he refused to cry again. 

Tauriel hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. Fili looked over at her in surprise at the gentle touch. “It is normal to want to protect those you love. Your brother is strong, he will recover.” She told him and Fili nodded shakily. 

“Amad did not want him to come. She fears losing us both to this Quest. She’s going to kill Uncle when she finds out about this.” Fili managed a shaky smile and Tauriel smiled back.

“I think she will just be happy for both of you to live, no matter what injuries you may receive.” 

"Do you care for him?" Fili asked and she started. “I know my brother m’lady. He is besotted with you. If you truly care for him in return I will stand with you when it comes time to inform Uncle.”

“You would?” He whispered and he smiled. 

“I would see my brother happy. If you are his One than so be it. I am the eldest, I will marry to preserve Durin’s line but one of us deserves love.” 

"I... I do not know what I feel.” She admitted softly, watching Kili. “We barely know each other and yet, there is something.” She shook her head, hiding behind a veil of crimson. Fili watched her and suddenly had the feeling that no matter how many more centuries she had lived than them she was still young for an elf. 

"Well I doubt Kili will be going anywhere for a while and he will need someone to care for him until the wound heals.” Fili commented and Tauriel blinked.

“You would trust me with this?”

“You saved his life. And I heard the two of you talking in the cells. You won’t hurt him or let him be harmed.” Fili smiled and her and then lay down beside his brother, needing to feel him breath even as he joined him in sleep.

````````````````````````  
Hari slipped from the inn and stood staring out over the water. He knew the elves would be nearing their target soon. He wanted to be there to help against Sauron but he had promised Gandalf he would protect the Company. If not for the Orc attack he may have slipped away to join in the attack and then come back to face the dragon but with the Orcs so close he couldn’t leave them, especially with Kili down for the next few weeks at least. He would prefer to leave the town now and head for the mountain but there was no food there and little shelter when they still had almost a week of extra time before Durin’s Day. 

TBC…..


	8. ch8

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 8

Bard burst into the inn, eyes searching wildly for his children. He’d seen the signs of fighting from out on the lake and had been frantic since then. 

“Da!” Tilda slammed into him and Bard hugged her close. Sigrid and Bain stood and he felt utterly relieved to find that other than looking tired they appeared unharmed. 

“Are you alright?” He asked and Sigrid nodded.

“We were safely in the cellar Da. Only Kili was hurt during the attack.” She gently detached her younger sister from their father so that he could sit down.

“Will he be alright?” Bard wasn’t sure which dwarf that was but he didn’t wish death on any of them.

“Kili will recover with time Master Bard.” Hari smiled and set a tray of food down. “Now eat, a night on the lake cannot have been restful.”

“Thank you.”

Hari left the small family and re-joined the planning dwarves. He leant back in his chair and closed his eyes as he listened, something was tugging at the edge of his senses, some sort of danger but he couldn’t work it out. “Sorry, did you say something Dori?” He opened his eyes.

“I asked if you know where the secret door is Hari?”

“Only what the map says, I have only been inside the mountain once and that was before even Thror was born. I suspect much has changed since then.”

“Indeed.” Thorin agreed. “The door must be how my Father and Grandfather escaped the dragon though as they were not with the rest of us that day. 

“Agreed.” Hari sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I fear we may be running out of time. I feel a threat in the air and yet it remains hidden from me. And the Orc that shot Kili, did you see him?”

“No.”

“It was Bolg, son of Azog. Which raises the question, why does the son hunt us and no longer the father? I am afraid those approaching the Hill of Sorcery may have more enemies there than anticipated.”

“Will you be taking your leave then?”

“No, I promised Gandalf I would face the dragon at your side. Things would have to be dire indeed for me to go back on that.”

Thorin was relieved. While he would face the beast either way it would be safer with a wizard on their side. And despite looking very young, Thorin had more faith in the Red Wizards abilities than the Grey’s. 

\------------------  
Fili gripped his brothers hand as Kili shifted and moaned. “It’s okay little brother.” He whispered and was rewarded with brown eyes slowly opening. “Morning sleepy head.” He tried to tease but it fell a bit flat. Kili blinked at him and then tried to move only to cry out in pain and gasp for air. “Easy, just breath. The poison might be gone but you still have a lovely hole through your shoulder.” That got a confused blink.

“Poison?” Kili asked croakily and Fili grabbed the glass of water that Tauriel had left beside the bead, helping Kili drink.

“Orcs attacked last night, remember? You took a poisoned arrow and it didn’t look too good but the elves and Hari managed to get rid of it and fix you up. 

“Tauriel’s here…thought she was a dream.”

Fili chuckled. “I bet. What will Uncle say to you being sweet on an elf of all beings?”

“Don’t tell Fee, please.”

“Shh, I’m just teasing Kee. Go back to sleep.” 

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

\-------------------------------  
“You are staying then?”

Tauriel didn’t turn to face her Prince as he spoke. Once she had thought she loved him but now he was family even if the King did think there was more between them. Even if there was Thranduil would never allow it. And now she was leaving his side for a dwarf, what must he think. “Yes.” She whispered and then he was at her side. 

“The King will not like it but you are only obeying my orders and he may not leanr of it for a time.”

“Legolas?”

“I intend to follow the orcs and see what they are planning. They have not turned towards the mountain to ambush the dwarves so I am unsure where they are going.”

“Be careful.”

“You too.” He touched her shoulder and then he was gone. She was worried about him going alone but Kili still needed her, the others would have to press on to the mountain soon. 

\--------------------------  
Tilda was trying to be brave as she said goodbye to those who were leaving. Thorin knelt before her and smiled. He pressed something hard into her hand and then he was gone, joining the others in the boats. Bofur picked her up and spun her around. “Don’t go.” She pleaded and he smiled.

“We have to but we’ll be back, you’ll see so chin up.” He ruffled her hair and then he too was gone. 

Only Kili, Fili and Dori were remaining in the town. Oin had wanted to stay with the boy but with the elf at his side the old dwarves skills might be needed by the rest of the company and so he had agreed to go. Thorin had originally wanted Dwalin to stay with his nephews as protection but Dwalin was his guard. Dori wasn’t a warrior but he was incredibly strong and might be able to talk them out of a fight if it came to that. Most of the town lined the docks to wave goodbye as they sailed up the river and ever closer to the mountain.

Hari sat in the back of the first boat and stared at the lone peak. He knew the dragon was within, he could feel its dozing mind and was careful not to wake the creature. Smaug was a dangerous opponent, possibly the last dragon he was very old and cunning. Bilbo would not have an easy time stealing from him, even with the Ring. That evil bit of gold may even call out to the dragon and wake it. Too many events were coming to a head at the same time and it worried him. He glanced back at Lake Town before it vanished from sight, if the dragon woke would the town survive? 

TBC…


	9. ch9

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 9

Kili slowly opened his eyes and then smiled as he saw the crimson hair spilling across the bed. He slowly moved his good arm to touch it, it was so soft. She stirred and he moved his arm back even as she sat up, their eyes meeting. Tauriel smiled at seeing him awake and he smiled back. “Well my Lady, am I going to live?” He asked and she chuckled.

“You will.” She leant over to check the wound. “There is no sign of infection and it is beginning to heal.” 

“So how long will I remain trapped in bed?”

“Until I am sure you will not tear any stitches if allowed up.”

“Looks like your stuck in that bed them little brother.” They both looked over at the door to find an amused looking Fili watching them. He nodded at Tauriel who nodded back in greeting and then he moved to sit beside the bed. “Well you must be feeling better to be wanting out of bed already.” He reached out to tug at his brother’s hair playfully. Kili swatted at him with his good arm and Tauriel couldn’t help smiling at the brotherly play.it reminded her of happier times when she and Legolas had been children together.

```````````````````````````````  
Hari walked behind the dwarves, making sure no one wandered off as they crossed the barren land, ever closer to the Mountain and Smaug. He did not like leaving the others behind in Laketown but there was nowhere safer for them now. And he had spoken to Bard, he would keep an eye on them while they were gone. If the dragon woke though the town would offer no safety, the stone buildings of Dale had not been safe and the buildings they now sheltered in were wooden. The night before they had left he had walked the town, doing what he could to give it some protection but against dragon fire he doubted it would hold. He knows the dragon is sleeping now but it is not the deep sleep of dormancy as it was when he passed this way before, something has caused the beast to waken from that. Can even a hobbit sneak past a lightly sleeping dragon? Hari glanced at Bilbo, seeing how nervous he already was even as he played with the Ring in his pocket. 

“What is this place?” Bilbo asked as they reached the overhang.

“This was once the grand city of men, Dale. Destroyed by Smaug like so many other places over the centuries.” Hari answered softly, able to see the ghostly children running through the ruined streets to stare up at them. He smiled sadly at them and on his hand his Ring glowed, power drifting through the city and helping them all move on. He then looked up at the mountain and sighed, he could feel the dragons taint from here. The mountain and all the land around it was sick with it. “This is not a healthy place but we need shelter for the night, it is too dark to begin searching now. Come away Bilbo.” He guided the hobbit away from the edge and the whole group made their way slowly into the ruined city. They found the main hall was mostly intact so settled down for the night with two on watch at a time rather than the normal one. 

````````````````````````````````  
Kili leant almost all his weight on his brother and Dori as Tauriel changed the bed linen as fast as possible before leaving the room so that Fili could help Kili change and wipe him over with cool water. The youngest Prince refused to let any sign of pain pass his lips. He was pale and sweating from the effort but it felt so good to be in something clean again. “Do…you think they’ve reached the mountain yet?” He asked as Fili settled him back into bed, panting a bit from effort. 

“With how slow those ancient warriors walk?” Fili answered with a grin and Kili tried not to laugh. Fili ran his hand through his brother’s hair and then sighed, going to grab what he needed from his pack. He sat down and gently shifted Kili so that he was sitting up a bit more. Kili remained still and quiet as Fili worked on unknotting his hair before braiding it. Kili usually wore his hair mostly lose but being stuck in bed the braids would be easier to manage. “There, now you look more like a dwarf.” Fili teased and Kili swatted at him. So what if he had little beard and couldn’t be bothered with braids, he knew Fili was just teasing unlike others back home who were cruel in their teasing. Some even said Kili wasn’t his brother, that their mother had a child with a man or even an elf and Fili knew it hurt Kili but he didn’t mind family teasing. There was a knock and he grinned. “He’s as decent as he ever gets.” He called out and Kili swatted at him again. 

The door opened and Tauriel walked in with a tray of soup and tea. She blinked at seeing his hair braided but then settled the tray down. “How do you feel?” She gently checked him for fever and he smiled at her. 

“Clean and comfy.” He took her hand and she flushed slightly. 

“I think I’ll go get something to eat as well.” Fili winked at him and left the room so Kili patted the bed beside him. 

Tauriel sat down on the mattress and watched him eat. She reached out and delicately touched one of the braids. He looked more like a dwarf with his hair like this but she found she didn’t care. He was Kili. 

“I can’t be bothered doing them myself. Uncle Thorin insists for official things but I prefer my hair free. Unfortunately, I couldn’t exactly fight Fili off and he is right, less tangles from lying around like this.”

“I am used to it being free but the braids are nice, your brother is good at them.” 

“He used to braid my hair when I was too little to look after it, some of the early ones were really terrible but he got better at it, until I was old enough to do my own. I learnt to braid on his hair too.” Kili smiled.

“It must be wonderful to have someone so close.”

“You don’t have siblings?”

“MY family was slaughtered by orcs when I was young. The King found me and brought me to the Palace. Legolas was the only one close to my age and we have always been close. Not as close as the King thinks we are though.”

“He thinks you love him?”

“I do, just not in the manner he thinks. I always knew it would never be allowed.”

“Why not?”

“Because Legolas is a Prince and I am a lowly Silvan Elf.” She admitted.

“That isn’t fair.”

“Maybe not, but he is my friend and my Captain, nothing more.” 

“He was here…. before, wasn’t he?”

“Yes. He helped in your healing but he has left to track the orcs as they did not follow the others towards the mountain.” She set the now empty bowl aside while Kili sipped the herbal tea. 

```````````````````````  
Gandalf looked over all of those assembled, elves from Rivendell and Lothlórien were gathered around as well as a few Rangers. The biggest surprise came when a group of Mirkwood elves arrived, Elros leading them. “Prince Legolas ordered our presence Lord Elrond, Uirebon asked for us to come.” Well that explained that, Hari had always liked the young Prince of Mirkwood. They had a fair sized army gathered but would it be enough? Who knew what dwelt within the old fortress now?

``````````````````````````````````  
Hari sat on a collapsed wall, staring out towards where he knew Gandalf and the others were. He knew they were marching on the fortress and wished he could help. “A pipe Hari?” Bofur offered and he shook his head. “Something troubling you?”

“They are marching on the Fortress.”

“Gandalf’s a wily one Hari, he’ll make it.” That earnt a small smile from the wizard. 

“I hope they will all make it even though I know they won’t.”

“And what about us?”

“If I have any say in the matter you will all make it too.” He promised and Bofur left him to go back to his own watch. 

TBC….


	10. ch10

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chapter 10

Tauriel watched closely as Fili guided Kili slowly around the room, noting that while he looked a little pale his strength was holding up. It was true what was said about the strength of dwarves. A man would probably be dead from the wound even with the poison gone and an elf would still be fully bed bound for another few days, she didn’t know how a hobbit would be healing. Fili finally urged Kili back into bed and she helped pull the covers over him. “Well done, your strength is returning faster than I could have imagined.” 

“Dwarves are stubborn and strong, Kili got a lot of the stubbornness.” That got him a pillow to the face and Fili laughed before leaving the room. Technically leaving Kili alone with a female who wasn’t family wasn’t really something he should do but Kili was injured and he figured Tauriel had too much sense to risk ruining their reputations. He frowned as he heard arguing coming from downstairs and hurried down to find the slimy man who followed the Master around arguing with the innkeeper and Dori who was frowning. Fili drew himself up to his full height, he may be unarmed but he was still a warrior and a Prince. “What is the problem?”

“The Master will no longer pay for our lodgings here my Prince.” Dori answered immediately, using Fili’s title for the first time. It had never mattered before after all but once Erebor was reclaimed they would have dealings with these people. 

“Why not?” Fili addressed the dark haired man sternly, trying to imitate his Uncle. 

“Paying for you lot to stay behind was never part of the agreement.”

“We have wounded.” Fili argued.

“Not our problem.” He shrugged.

“Even when the wounded will be a Prince once Erebor is reclaimed? Our Uncle will not be pleased and future relations will be damaged.” He kept his anger in check, Kili may be healing but he still wasn’t anywhere near ready to travel. He glanced at the innkeeper, he had been kind if a little wary of them and he had given them whatever they needed to care for Kili. The man lowered his head in shame and Fili knew he did not dare go against the Master. “We will leave in the morning, is that sufficient?” He growled and the cowardly man stepped back slightly but nodded and left, trying not to run from the intimidating dwarves.

“Can Kili travel yet?” Dori asked and Fili shook his head. 

“I only said we would leave the inn. I need to go out for a bit.” He glanced at Dori who nodded, no one would disturb the younger Prince while he was gone. Fili left the inn and finally knocked on a door only to have Sigrid smile when she saw him.

Her smile faded as she took in his expression. “Has something happened?”

“Is your Father in?” He asked and she nodded, stepping back to let him inside their home. Fili walked inside, taking in the cramped space and the worn belongings, this family deserved better, just like so many families did. “I am sorry for troubling you sir but I have come to ask for aide.” He bowed to the startled man. 

“Aide?”

“The Master wants us gone from the inn, we only have until morning and Kili is still unable to travel. I am asking for shelter until he strong enough. We will do what we can to help however you wish.”

Bard stared at the young dwarf, it was strange that the Master was taking such a risk. If the other dwarves succeeded they would not be happy at how the youngsters were being treated. If they failed then there would be no consequences but the move was unlike the cowardly man. The Master had him under observation, he had for years because Bard stood up for the people against him. Taking them in could endanger his children but… he glanced at Sigrid who straightened up and nodded. Bard sighed and nodded. “Alright. Do you need help getting him here?”

“We’ll manage. Thank you.”

````````````````````  
Hari looked up at the mountain, sharp eyes searching for anything even slightly out of place even as the dwarves scrambled around. It was Durin’s Day and they had to find the doorway or wait another year. Well they could storm the main gates but that would definitely wake Smaug. And then he gasped as he felt it…glowing green eyes turned to focus on MIrkwood, searching out the Fortress. Saruman…… he may not like the white wizard but they were colleagues of a kind. And now the leader of the Istari was dead, snuffed out in an instant. 

“Hari?” Bilbo swallowed nervously at the glow.

“I have to go.” He whispered.

“Why? What is it?”

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes briefly before looking down at the hobbit. “Saruman is dead, I must go to them.”

“Oh…okay.” 

Hari knelt down and smiled at Bilbo. “You are very brave Bilbo Baggins. I know what you found in the goblin tunnels and you must not use it near Smaug, he will sense it. The Ring is evil and will need to be destroyed. Find the door and open it but do not enter until Gandalf or I return.” Bilbo nodded and then gasped as Hari simply vanished. He hesitated and then took off to tell Thorin what had happened.

````````````````````  
Tauriel gently settled Kili down on the bed, checking his wound for any tearing but thankfully the stitches had held during the trip. She had given him a herbal mix before they left the inn so he had slept through the walk. Elves were stronger than men but carrying him had not been as easy as she had thought it would, dwarves were very solid, like the stone they came from. She gently brushed some stray hair from his face and then covered him in a blanket, Tilda watching curiously. Soon she was helping the girls prepare a meal for them all.

TBC……


	11. ch11

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 11**

 

Thorin stepped into the tunnel, running his hand across the stone in wonder. He was home. He breathed in deeply as he moved further down the tunnel, allowing the others in as well. The only thing missing were his nephews and sister, then this homecoming would be complete. “I know these walls…these walls, this stone. You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light.”

 

“I remember.”

 

Nori pointed at a carving in the wall above the door; it was of the throne of Erebor, with the Arkenstone above it, sending out rays of light in all directions. Gloin read aloud the inscription on the carving. “Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin’s Folk. May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defence of this home.”

 

Bilbo looked at the carving in interest and curiosity. Balin saw his expression. “The throne of the king.”

 

“Oh. And what’s that above it?”

 

“The Arkenstone.”

 

“Arkenstone…. And what’s that?”

 

“That, Master Burglar, is why you are here.” Thorin turned to him and Bilbo gulped.

 

“Hari said we’re not meant to go in without him or Gandalf.”

 

“They are not here and this is our Mountain Bilbo." Thorin stared down the tunnel and Bilbo hesitated, torn between Hari’s warning and doing as Thorin wanted.

 

“He’s right Thorin, we found the door. All else can wait until one of the Wizards returns.” Balin offered. Who knew what foul enchantments the dragon could have lain on the treasure. But it was obvious Thorin didn’t care about any of that. Bilbo absently rubbed the Ring in his pocket, shivering as he remembered Hari’s warning on using it near the dragon. Without the invisibility it gave what chance did he have against such a creature?

 

“Bilbo and Balin are right, we found the door, there is no reason to rush into this.” Dwalin agreed with his brother.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Hari collapsed to the ground beside Gandalf, both breathing heavily. “Well…. that went well.”

 

“Good to see you still have your humour my friend.” Gandalf shook his head. “Your timing was helpful.”

 

“I didn’t like Saruman but I didn’t want him dead, I’m sorry.”

 

“He died a good death Hari, fighting for what he believed in.”

 

“Better to die an old man in your sleep.” They both chuckled at that.

 

“The Company?” Gandalf asked now that they had time to talk.

 

“Most are at the mountain. Fili, Kili and Dori are still in Laketown due to Kili being shot. It took two elves and myself to call him back but he is recovering. Gandalf…it was a Morgul shaft.”

 

“The nine walk again, Sauron despised as a necromancer and now orcs wielding Morgul poisons. Things are moving too fast.”

 

“We will succeed Gandalf, there is no other choice. I told the Company to open the door but not enter the mountain without at least one of us. Whether or not Thorin listens….”

 

“Are you up to taking a passenger?”

 

“No.”

 

“Then go, help them.”

 

Hari nodded and stood up, moving quickly to speak with Lord Elrond and then he vanished.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Bilbo felt an utter flood of relief as Hari suddenly appeared in their midst, startling many of the dwarves and that was before they took in his soot stained, ripped and slightly bloody robe. “Hari! You’re bleeding.” Bilbo cried out and Oin instantly reached for his supplies.

 

“It’s not mine Bilbo.” He waved his hand over his clothes and they repaired themselves, removing all sign of blood. “Dol Guldur is free of the so-called Necromancer and his servants. Unfortunately, a large portion of the army gathering there got away. They are headed this way and led by Azog.” He explained, they didn't need to know the necromancer had been Sauron, not yet.

 

“Then we need to deal with Smaug before they get here.” Thorin stated firmly and Hari nodded.

 

“Agreed.” He grasped his staff tightly. “Bilbo, I believe this is what you were hired for.” The hobbit swallowed but nodded and moved into the tunnel again with Hari following him. Balin went with them part of the way.

 

“What is the Arkenstone?’

 

“The King’s Jewel laddie.”

 

“You want me to find a jewel?” Bilbo asked in disbelief and Harry bit back a laugh at his expression as the crystal at the top of his staff began to glow to light their way.

 

“A large white jewel, yes.”

 

“That’s it? Only, I imagine there’s quite a few down there.”

 

“There is only one Arkenstone. You’ll know it when you see it.”

 

“Alright.”

 

“Do not worry Bilbo, I have seen the Arkenstone before.” Hari assured him as Balin began to walk back up the tunnel but then he paused.

 

“In truth, lad, I do not know what you will find down there. You needn’t go if you don’t want to, there’s no dishonour in turning back.”

 

“No, Balin, I promised I would do this, and I think I must try.”

 

Balin looked at Bilbo, then began to chuckle appreciatively. “It never ceases to amaze me.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

“The courage of Hobbits. Go now with as much luck as you can muster.” They nodded at each other, and Bilbo proceeded down the tunnel, Hari now behind him, while Balin turned back. “Oh, and Bilbo...if there is, in fact, a live dragon down there, don’t waken it.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Kili lay on a makeshift bed by the fire, Tauriel at his side to check on his bandages. The house was very cramped with them there but they were managing. Fili was helping Sigrid with supper, the two working silently together, as if they’d been doing so for years. Dori was showing the younger girl how to do some sort of complicated stitch while the two men of the house were out. Kili looked up at Tauriel and smiled. “Am I on the mend then?”

 

“Definitely. The wound is looking remarkably healed.’

 

“Good. Tauriel?”

 

“Yes Kili?”

 

“Will you get in trouble with your King for staying?”

 

“Perhaps. Though we left with Uirebon so that should help.”

 

“Do you think they’ve reached the mountain yet?”

 

“Most likely, were they not meant to reach it by a certain time?”

 

“Durin’s Day, the only day the keyhole will reveal itself.”

 

“Amazing.” She gently brushed a loose braid back from his face and Kili leant into her hand.

 

“What will you do when after the Mountain is reclaimed?” Kili asked nervously.

 

“I will return to the forest.”

 

“Will I see you again?”

 

“Perhaps. You are a Dwarven Prince and I am a mere Captain among the elves.”

 

“I don’t care. I know what I feel. Tauriel, amralime”

 

Tauriel looked at Kili, shocked and surprised. “I don’t know what that means.”

 

Kili smiled. “I think you do.”

 

The door opened and they all looked to see a rather dishevelled Legolas standing there. Tauriel stood to face him. “Hîr nín, Legolas.” She greeted formally. She grabbed a bucket of warm water and a rag, passing it to him and Legolas nodded in thanks. Cleaning his hands and face. “You saw something out there.” She commented, the dwarves stayed silent but listened closely. Kili fought down a flash of jealousy as he watched. Tauriel took Legolas’ weapons and began going through his remaining arrows to ensure they were in good condition.

 

“The orcs I pursued out of Laketown - I know who the leader is. Bolg - a spawn of Azog the Defiler. A warg pack was waiting for them on the outskirts of Esgaroth. They fled into the north. These orcs were different from the others. They wore a mark I had not seen for a long time. The mark of Gundabad.”

 

Tauriel stopped in shock and turned to Legolas. “Gundabad?”

 

“An orc-stronghold in the far north of the Misty Mountains.”

 

“I’ve heard of it, but I thought it was long deserted.” Dori spoke up.

 

“It was.” Legolas agreed. “I will ride north.” As soon as he got a fresh horse.

 

“To where?” Fili asked even though he had a feeling he knew where the other Prince meant to go.

 

“To Gundabad.” He looked at Tauriel. “Will you come with me?” he asked and she hesitated, looking back to where Kili lay.

 

He pushed himself up to his feet and walked to her side, clasping her hands in his. The others looked away, giving them what little privacy they could. “You should go with him.”

 

“Kili?”

 

“He should not go alone and one of us would only slow him down. If the stronghold is in use, then we need to know. It’s close enough to be a very real threat to both our people. When you come back we’ll all be safely in the mountain and I can show you Erebor.” He smiled and she smiled slowly back.

 

“I will go.” She agreed and Kili tugged her down, ever so gently kissing her and she returned the kiss after a few seconds of surprise. She stood and squeezed his hands before moving to collect her weapons. She tucked the stone he had passed her into her belt before saying goodbye to the others and following Legolas out of the house.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

“Hari?”

 

“Yes Bilbo?”

 

“What will we don about the dragon?”

 

“You find the Arkenstone. Should Smaug wake I will deal with him.”

 

“Okay. Maybe he won’t be here.” Bilbo offered and Hari smiled slightly. Oh he knew the dragon was home, but where exactly within the mountain he was he didn’t know. They came to the end of the tunnel and Bilbo shifted nervously. “Hello?” he called and then he knocked quietly on the wall beside him, but the sound was intensified loudly as it echoed, and he jumped, pressing himself against the wall in shock. Hari chuckled and shook his head at Bilbo’s antics before stepping out onto the elevated walkway, eyes searching for any sign of the dragon. Bilbo followed him onto the walkway and gasped in awe as they looked out over the mountains of gold. “Oh my.” The hobbit breathed. He had never imagined such wealth. Bilbo climbed down the stairs and carefully began to walk atop the treasure. He tried to be quiet, but the coins and jewels beneath his feet made a lot of noise. He poked around, looking for the Arkenstone. He found a large white jewel and examined it. “What’s that?” He shook the jewel and continued examining it; deciding that it was not the Arkenstone, he carelessly threw it aside, then jumped when it clattered and made a lot of noise. “Sushh, sushh.” He glanced back up at Hari who was smirking slightly even as he kept looking for Smaug, staff gripped firmly in his hand. He was not looking forward to dealing with the dragon should it appear but even if Thorin managed to claim the jewel and muster the dwarven armies it was doubtful they could kill the beast without magical aide.  “Arkenstone, Arkenstone...a large, white jewel. Very helpful.”

 

Bilbo was surrounded by so much treasure that it would be impossible for him to find one particular jewel out of all of it. He climbed up a mountain of gold and picked up a golden cup, this action started a small avalanche of coins. Bilbo looked up and saw the coins falling away to reveal Smaug’s eye, which was shut. Bilbo jumped behind a stone pillar in fright. All was silent, and it seemed like Smaug was still asleep. Suddenly, Smaug snorted, and the treasure around his nose fell away, revealing it. Bilbo, panting, slowly tried to make his way down the pile of gold, but stopped short when he realized that Smaug’s body was buried in a large circle around where he was standing. The gold all along Smaug’s body began to ripple as he awakened. He waved his arms at Hari.

 

Hari looked down at Bilbo and spotted what had him so scared looking, the dragon was buried in the gold, asleep but now he was waking due to the noise of Bilbo’s search. Hari appeared at his side and quickly grabbed him, reappearing at the mouth of the secret tunnel. He pushed the hobbit inside and then joined him, keeping an eye on the now rising dragon.

 

“Well, thief, I smell you. I hear your breath. I feel your air. Where are you?” Smaug moved his head back and forth around the place, searching for them. “Come now, don’t be shy. Step into the light. Mmm, there is something about you, something you carry. Something made of gold, but far more...PRECIOUSSSSS.” His massive head swung around to stare right at the tunnel where they hid and Hari raised his staff. “There you are, thief in the shadows.” He lunged and then reared back as Hari’s staff flashed. “WIZARD!” He reared back and his chest glowed with fire before he sent a blast at them but Hari shielded them from the flame. He snarled and reared back again, hitting a pillar of stone and knocking it down, making the mountain shake.

 

“Was that an earthquake?” Ori asked nervously.

 

“That, my lad...was a dragon.” Balin answered and Thorin looked back at the tunnel, worried even as the faint glow of fire reached them.

 

_TBC….._

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 12**

Smaug blasted them again and again Hari’s shield held. Bilbo clung to his legs, eyes wide with terror. “This is my mountain!” The creature snarled.

 

“No it isn’t.” Hari answered softly but he was still heard perfectly. He pressed the dragon back and glanced down at Bilbo. “I will deal with him, find the Arkenstone. It is over there somewhere, look for a gem that literally glows.”

 

“I….”

 

“You can do this Bilbo; I believe in you.” Hari smiled and Bilbo straightened up, letting go of him. Hari attacked with a blast of magic and Bilbo scurried away.

 

Thorin dashed out of the tunnel, sword drawn and froze in shock and awe at the sight before him. Smaug had ripped their armies apart as if they were ants and yet here was a single wizard pushing the beast back. He glanced around, where was Bilbo? He looked around wildly for the hobbit and then saw him searching through the treasure. He jumped into the piles of gold and moved to Bilbo’s side, grasping his shoulder and making the hobbit start. “Bilbo.”

 

“Thorin!” Bilbo yanked him down as the two powerful beings continued to battle above them. “Get back in the tunnel.”

 

“No. I will not abandon you.” The exiled King snarled, crouching over the hobbit even as Bilbo shook his head but went back to work. He glanced down and saw Bilbo’s hand wrap around a familiar stone.

 

“Got it.”

 

“Quickly.” He pulled Bilbo up and they dashed for the tunnel just as the other’s began to move towards them. “Back!” He yelled and they fell back to safety even as they made it to the tunnel. Seconds later Hari darted in and a shield went up just inside the opening.

 

“Anyone hurt?” the wizard asked as he brought his breathing back under control.

 

“The dragon?” Thorin asked and Hari shook his head.

 

“Smaug has left the mountain and I fear where he is headed.”

 

“Lake town.” Balin whispered.

 

“Fili and Kili! And Dori.” Bilbo paled in fear for their friends.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Da?” Sigrid whispered as the house shook slightly around them.

 

“It’s coming from the mountain.” Bain choked out, eyes wide with fear.

 

“You should leave us. Take your children; get out of here.” Fili murmured to the bargeman.

 

“And go where? There is nowhere to go.”

 

“Are we going to die, Da?” Tilda clung to her sister as Dori moved to the window, looking out at the now red glowing mountain, afraid for his brothers.

 

“No, darling.”

 

“The dragon, it’s going to kill us.”

 

Bard looked at his children worriedly for a moment, then reached up and pulled a black arrow, the last of the three that Girion had in Dale, from where it had been hidden as a drying rack for plants. His children looked at the arrow in shock. “Not if I kill it first.” He grabbed his coat and Bain, leaving the house quickly even as Fili watched them go before turning back to his brother. Kili wasn’t ready for a long trip yet but it looked like they may have no other choice.

 

“Pack whatever necessities you have, just in case.” Fili told Sigrid who swallowed but then nodded and began packing clothes, blankets, food and medical supplies.

 

Bard and Bain snuck through the town, Bard holding the arrow. Bard looked around a corner to check whether all was clear. “Alright.”

 

“A black arrow? Why did you never tell me?”

 

“Because you did not need to know.” They ducked behind a wall as soldiers passed by. Bard puts his arm on Bain’s shoulder and indicated the tower with the dwarvish wind-lance on top. “Listen to me carefully: I need you to distract the guards. Once I’m at the top of the tower, I’ll set the arrow to the bow.” Just then, Braga and the other soldiers, who had been sent to find Bard, saw him.

 

“There he is! Bard! After him!”

 

“Quickly! Down there! Go!” Bard and Bain ran from the soldiers.

 

“Stop him!”

 

Bard and Bain ran through shop and docks, knocking over various items in their way. The soldiers followed, yelling “Stop him!” The shopkeepers yelled angrily at both parties. When they had put some distance in front of the guards, Bard stopped Bain and handed him the black arrow. “Bain! Bain. Keep it safe. Don’t let anyone find it. I’ll deal with them.”

 

“I won’t leave you!” Bain argued, gripping the massive arrow tightly.

 

“Go!” As Bain ran off, Bard turned and faced Braga, who had just caught up to him. “Braga.”

 

“You are under arrest.”

 

“On what charge?”

 

“Any charge the Master chooses.”

 

Bard turned and saw that he was surrounded. He then turned back and suddenly punched Braga in the face, then fought his way through the soldiers and ran with the soldiers in pursuit. Bain, seeing the soldiers chase his father, jumped into a boat and hid the arrow beneath some ropes and fishing gear.

 

Bard ran through the town; leaping across a channel using boats as stepping stones. He used his momentum to cause the last boat to slide several feet across the water until he could step onto the opposite bank. A soldier trying to follow him slipped and fell out of a boat into the water. Bard ran down an alley, but a foot was suddenly stuck out of a doorway and Bard tripped over it, falling into a pile of wood. As he sat up, dazed, Alfrid stepped forward, followed by the Master. As Bard struggled to get up, the Master lifted a wooden pole and hit Bard in the head with it, knocking him out.

 

Smaug soared through the air toward Laketown, talking to himself. “I am fire. I am... DEATH!”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You found it, well done Master Burglar.” Thorin praised as he stared at the stone in Bilbo’s hand. He didn’t notice Hari and Balin watching him very closely.

 

“Now what?” the hobbit asked, still shaking slightly from adrenaline.

 

“We secure the mountain.” Thorin answered.

 

“What about the others?” Bofur asked nervously, ringing his hat in his hands.

 

They looked to the wizard who leant tiredly on his staff and shook his head sadly. “There is nothing more I can do for the moment, magic has its limits and I am at mine.” He admitted. Two fights back to back like that plus the considerable apparition jump had left him more drained than he had felt in years. “Gandalf is coming but I do not know by what route or how close he is.”

 

“Then there is nothing more we can do. We must secure the gates.” Thorin ordered. “The Arkenstone.” He held his hand out and Bilbo passed it to him. they then followed Thorin to the Throne room and watched as he placed it above the Throne where it had stayed during his Grandfather’s reign. The stone lit the area with a gold white light and Bilbo shivered slightly, even as Hari rested a comforting hand on his shoulder.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 

Bells rang through the town as people frantically loaded their possessions into boats. In his house, the Master of Laketown was overseeing his soldiers and servants carrying boxes containing his gold and valuables. “I warned you. Did I not warn you what would come of dealing with dwarves?! Now they’ve done it! They’ve woken the dragon. They brought the apocalypse upon our heads! Come on! Quickly! Quickly!” The Master pulled a candlestick in the wall sideways; it turned out to be a secret lever, and a nearby bookshelf fell backward to reveal a hidden staircase and boat landing with the Master’s boat waiting. “Faster now! I’m trying to evacuate myself here! Careful, men. Never mind the books! Get on, get the rest of it!”

 

“But Sire, should we not try to save the town?”

 

“The town is lost! Save the gold!” The Master yelled at the guard.

 

“You heard him.” Another guard pushed him on.

 

The men loaded all the gold and other valuables onto the Master’s boat.

 

The townspeople frantically paddled their loaded boats through the canals. Dori watched the sky as Fili helped Kili up and then a shadow fell over the town, Smaug had arrived. “We have no time. We must leave!” Dori yelled, quickly moving to help the boy with a bag of food.

 

“Come on, brother.” Fili urged and Kili winced as they moved to the stairs.

 

“I’m fine - I can walk.”

 

“We’re not leaving. Not without our father.” Bain argued as they moved downstairs.

 

“If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?” Fili asked and Bain hesitated but then got in the boat with the girls. Dori and Fili grasped the oars as Bain pushed them clear of the dock.

 

Bard was alone in the prison. all the men guarding him had fled without a thought for him. He clutched the cell bars and shouted. “Open the door! Do you hear me!” He stopped as he saw Smaug flying high above the town, then frantically tried to break the lock. When it didn’t break, he rushed to the other side of his jail cell, which was on an arch of a building overhanging a canal.

 

Smaug swooped low overhead, and the townspeople screamed in terror as the town began to burn. Smaug soared high above and away from the town, then turned and dived steeply toward the town, building up fire in his chest. As he came over the town, he unleashed his flames, and breathed his fire in a line all the way across the town. People screamed as the inferno consumed them. Tilda cried in fear and Sigrid held her close, covering her eyes so that she wouldn’t see the horror of the dragons’ rampage.

 

The Master, his men, and Alfrid poled their boat loaded with treasure through the water, with Smaug setting things to fire around them. “Come on! Come on! Faster! FASTER! If only we could take more of these poor people with us, but they are hardly-”

 

“-worth it. I quite agree.” Alfrid agreed as a man tried to climb onto the boat, but Alfrid kicked him in the face and back into the water.

 

Bard tore his blanket into strips. People were trampling each other in their efforts to escape the dragon and the fire.

 

“Look out!” Bain yelled as the Master’s boat collided with theirs, upsetting everyone. They managed to push their boats apart, but some of the Master’s treasure fell into the water.

 

“Move it! Move it! Come on, faster!”

 

“My gold, my GOLD!”

 

“We’re carrying too much weight. We need to dump something!” While Alfrid looked at the pile of treasure, trying to decide what to throw overboard, the Master looked at him greedily.

 

“You’re quite right, Alfrid.” The Master pushed Alfrid overboard, just as a cloth loops fell from above and caught around the Master’s throat. It was the rope Bard made from his blanket; he had tied one end to his cell bars and let the other end, the loop, out of the window and over the canal, where it had conveniently caught the Master.

 

Braga, at the front of the boat, didn’t notice. “Faster! Faster!”

 

As the boat pulled ahead, the rope loops pulled the Master back, but then he got stuck in front of the boat’s rear post. As the rope tightened around him, he gagged and choked. Eventually, the pressure was so much that the entire side of Bard’s prison broke, and Bard escaped. The Master frantically pulled the rope away from his throat, gasping air greedily.

 

As Smaug flew overhead, still blowing flames, Bard grabbed his bow and quiver, testing his bowstring. He pushed out some of the shingles in the upper story and clambered out onto the roof, where he had a good vantage point. He ducked low as Smaug flew by almost overhead. Bard ran across the rooftops, heading toward the bell tower, the tallest building in the town. Bard continues leaping roof to roof. Fili stopped the boat under an overhang until he saw that it was safe to go on. Bard climbed rapidly up the winding steps of the bell tower. Once at the top, he pulled all the arrows out of his quiver and looked out at the sky. As Smaug soared by, Bard shot an arrow at him; however, the arrow merely bounced off Smaug’s scales and fell to the ground. Bard, standing directly below the ringing bell, begin getting nauseated by the booming sound, so he pulled out his dagger and cut the bell’s rope, silencing it. He shot another arrow at Smaug, but this, like the first bounced harmlessly off.

 

In the canals below, Bain, on the boat with his family and the dwarves, notices his father at the top of the tower. “Da!”

 

“DA!” Tilda screamed when she saw where Bain was looking. As they watched, Bard shot yet another arrow, harmlessly hitting the dragon.

 

“He hit it! He hit the dragon!” Kili yelled, his own sharp archers’ eyes following the route of the arrow.

 

“No...” Dori shook his head.

 

“He did! He hit his mark, I saw!” Kili argued with the older dwarf.

 

“His arrows cannot pierce its hide; I fear nothing will.” Dori admitted sadly, how many arrows had their own people wasted on the beasts hide during the original attack?

 

Bain looked down disconsolately, then suddenly looked up and notices the statue of the Master of Laketown, and below it, the boat in which he’d hidden the Black Arrow his father had asked him to keep safe. Bain’s face turned to a determined look and as their boat passed under a hanging hook, Bain leapt up and grabbed it, swinging clear of the boat. The others grabbed at him and missed, and they yelled after him.

 

“What are you doing?!” Dori yelled after the reckless boy.

 

“Come back! Bain, come back!” Fili screamed, not wanting to see the boy killed.

 

Bain used the hook and the crane it was attached to, to swing to the dock, from where he ran toward the boat with the Black Arrow.

 

“Bain!” Tilda screamed even as Sigrid watched in silent shock, her arms locked around her younger sister to keep her in the boar.

 

At the top of the tower, Bard reached for his arrows, only to find one left. He hesitated in fear, then grabbed it and shot Smaug. This time, Smaug passed so close to the tower that the wind knocked Bard over. Smaug howled, feeling the arrow, although it didn’t hurt him. Suddenly, Bain appeared at the top of the bell tower, shocking Bard. “Dad!”

 

“Bain?! What are you doing?! Why didn’t you leave?! You were supposed to leave!”

 

“I came to help you.”

 

“No! Nothing can stop him now!”

 

“This might.” Bain held up the Black Arrow. His father gratefully looked at it, then stroked Bain’s face.

 

“Bain - you go back. You get out of here now!”

 

Looking beyond Bard, Bain saw Smaug approaching the tower rapidly, Smaug having determined where the arrows were coming from. “DAD!”

 

Smaug smashed through the top part of the bell tower. Bard found himself lying down on the remaining top of the tower. “BAIN!”

 

Bain was hanging by one arm to the remains of the tower; he had the Black Arrow in the other. Bard grabbed Bain’s arm and hauled him back up. Meanwhile, Smaug landed close by in the town, crushing buildings underneath him. He was directly in the way of the Master’s boat.

 

“Stop! Stop! Halt! Halt!” The Master cried in terror.

 

Bard pulled the Black Arrow out of the hands of the petrified Bain and stood up, facing Smaug.

 

Smaug looked at him. “Who are you that would stand against me?!”

 

Bard grabbed his bow, only to find that it was broken in half when Smaug smashed into the tower earlier.

 

“Now that is a pity. What will you do now, Bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come.”

 

Bard looked around frantically, but there was nothing to help him. Smaug began walking toward him, crushing the buildings beneath him.

 

The Master saw his chance and yelled to his oarsmen. “Now’s our chance! Go! Go! Into the open water!”

 

Looking at the tower, Smaug growled and licked his lips. “Is that your child? You cannot save him from the fire. He will BURN!”

 

As Smaug continued to approach, Bard fixed the two broken halves of his bow into the walls of the belltower, with the bowstring taut between them. He fixed the Black Arrow to the bowstring, and lay the front end of the Black Arrow on the shoulder of Bain, who was standing in between the fixed pieces of the bow and facing Bard. Bain panted in fear since he could hear Smaug approaching from behind him, but couldn’t see him. “Stay still, son. Stay still.”

 

“Tell me, wretch - How now shall you challenge me?!”

 

Bard noticed a missing scale on Smaug’s chest, the scale that was broken by Girion, Lord of Dale. A small smile crossed Bard’s face.

 

“You have nothing left, but your DEATH!” Smaug howled, approaching more rapidly.

 

Bain looked over his shoulder at the dragon, but Bard called him back. “Bain! Look at me. You look at me.” Bard strained with the effort of holding the Black Arrow taut. “A little to your left.” Bain shifted a little to his left, moving the tip of the arrow to the right, toward the spot where Bard noticed the missing scale on Smaug. “That’s it.”

 

Bard released the Black Arrow and it flew off at high speed from Bain’s shoulder. It hurtled through the air and sank all the way to the feathers, almost 6-7 feet, into Smaug’s chest through the spot without a scale. As Smaug leapt forward in pain and fear, Bard grabbed Bain, just as Smaug careened into the tower. Bard and Bain fell with the tower into the water as Smaug rolled and slid through the town, destroying everything. He struggled to fly into the sky. With massive effort, he managed to flap a few hundred feet up, screaming and wheezing in pain, then gasped for breath. His eyes lost their light, and he fell back down upon the city, dead, with the end of the arrow sticking out of his heart. He landed directly upon the Master’s boat, crushing it and presumably killing everyone on board.

 

_TBC…_

 

 


	13. ch13

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_People are saying Harry’s presence hasn’t changed anything…hello, Saruman is dead! That is a massive change. Plus, Kili and Tauriel got more time while he was wounded before she left with Legolas, before the dragon attacked. Yeah, Harry didn’t defeat Smaug, he is limited in what he can do magically by the Valar, it’s why big magic wears him out quicker plus he was coming straight from another major fight, so poor tired guy did his best. No barrel ride down the river, etc. so yes, his presence has changed things._

**Chapter 13**

Tilda gripped the small stone tightly as their boat pulled ashore. Sigrid got out and then lifted her out and Tilda’s free hand gripped her sister’s skirt tightly even as she looked around desperately for sight of Da or Bain. She hadn’t lost the engraved stone Thorin had given her! She’d seen him carving it at the inn and he had told her the runes were for protection. She’d been surprised when he’d given it to her but she would keep it forever. Now all they had to do was find Da and Bain, they had to be alright!

 

“Fili?” Sigrid called as she saw the two dwarves working to get the boat turned and back in the water.

 

“I’m sorry Sigrid, but we have to go. We have to find them.” He glanced to the mountain and she nodded in understanding.

 

“Wait!” She disentangled Tilda and then walked back to the water. She threw her arms around a surprised Fili, ignoring the sniggering of Kili from where he sat in the boat. “Be safe.” She whispered in his ear, her lips brushing his cheek before she turned and returned to Tilda, the two disappearing amongst the survivors as they yelled for their Father and brother.

 

Fili touched his cheek before smiling slightly and jumping back in the boat. “Not one-word little brother.” He warned as they began paddling across the lake.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thorin approached the Treasury only to be knocked back as the entrance shimmered. He got up and reached out, touching the shield and scowling as it refused to let him through. “WIZARD!”

 

“No need to shout Thorin.” Hari walked towards him from the direction of the guard room the company had claimed as living quarters due to its closeness to the broken gates.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” He demanded angrily, that was dwarven treasure, how dare this wizard block him from it.

 

“Simple really,” He leant on his staff, watching Thorin closely. He felt much better after several hours sleep as well as some food. “A dragon has sat on that treasure for many years. No one shall go near it until I, and hopefully Gandalf, have had the chance to ensure it is not enchanted or cursed in any manner. Would you risk falling to the same curse as your Grandfather did?” or had he already begun the slide into gold sickness and madness?

 

That brought Thorin up short. God sickness…. his hands balled into fists as he struggled with the good sense of the wizards’ words and his need to see the treasure. He was spared any action as a shout went up from the gates. They both hurried out and Thorin stopped at the sight of his heirs, Kili leaning on his brother as they walked into the halls of their ancestors. They had survived the dragon!

 

“Uncle!” Kili cried in relief, moving as quickly as he could to Thorin who embraced him and then Fili.

 

“My sister-sons.” He whispered in utter relief. The two younger dwarves clung to him, they had feared all within the mountain dead when the dragon had come for the town. Thorin lead them into the guard room and they settled Kili in where he fell asleep immediately. Hari and Oin both moved to check the youngest Prince over and Fili relaxed when they both nodded, he was healing well and the trip had not caused any harm.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I need that horse.” Gandalf called out and the soldier immediately began resaddling it.

 

“What? Gandalf, where are you going?” Radagast asked, concerned. The elven armies were tending their wounded and recovering the dead. Elrond’s men would return over the mountains, not wanting to get snowed in and have to rely on Thranduil for shelter. Elrond knew Thranduil partially blamed him for his wife’s death despite the fact he had done all he could to save the Queen.

 

“To warn Erebor. They have no idea what is coming. I saw them... ...with my own eyes, rank upon rank of Moria Orcs. You must summon our friends, bird and beast. The battle for the Mountain is about to begin.” Gandalf answered the other wizard even as he mounted the horse.

 

“But….”

 

“Elros!” Gandalf called and the elf appeared from the Mirkwood contingent, hair tangled and his tunic torn but he was among the walking wounded. “Send word to your King, war marches upon the Mountain. The orcs must be stopped.” Elros nodded and turned to get his men moving while Gandalf urged his horse to a gallop.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bilbo watched as Thorin paced outside the Treasury, reminded of a hungry wolf as he moved and it scared him. Was this because of the Arkenstone? The dragon? He’d been so normal when the boys had returned but he was very concerned over how he kept returning to the gold, unable to enter thanks to Hari. The others were working to secure the gates, closing everyone out, but also locking them in.

 

“Dragon-sickness.” A voice called softly, making Bilbo jump but he looked at Balin who was watching his King sadly. “I've seen it before. That look. The terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo. It sent his grandfather mad.” He admitted softly.

 

Balin, if Thorin had access to the gold would it help?”

 

“Would it stay his madness? No, laddie. I fear it would make him worse. Perhaps it is best none but the wizard may enter.” He clasped Bilbo’s shoulder, offering what comfort he could. He had lost one King to this madness, was he doomed to lose another?

 

Inside the Treasury, Hari moved slowly and methodically amongst the mountains of gold and gems. Death and destruction he was good at, cleansing things, not so much. But he was the only one available to do the work so he would do all he could. As he worked he also sorted the treasure to make things easier on whichever dwarf eventually had to deal with it all. He looked at something shining nearby and lifted the delicate necklace, loose stones around it and sighed, conjuring a velvet lined box to move the items to, perhaps returning these to Thranduil could help bring the dwarves and elves a bit closer. The Elven jewels were the only ones untainted by the dragons’ presence.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Bilbo played absently with the small acorn as he watched the heavy stone being moved into place. This was work he couldn’t help with, he simply wasn’t strong enough. So he contented himself with ensuring they had food and water when needed. But their stores would need replenishing soon, there was nothing left to eat within the mountain other than the food they had brought.

 

“What is that? In your hand.” Thorin asked and Bilbo jumped at his sudden approach, nearly dropping his acorn.

 

“It's nothing.”

 

“Show me.” Thorin demanded and Bilbo held his hand out, revealing the acorn.

 

“I picked it up in Beorn's garden.” He admitted and saw Thorin’s eyes go wide in surprise.

 

“You've carried it all this way?” it was amazing he hadn’t lost it in the forest.

 

“I'm gonna plant it in my garden. In Bag End.” He smiled at Thorin who frowned.

 

“It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire.”

 

Bilbo shrugged. “One day, it'll grow. And every time I look at it, I'll remember. Remember everything that happened, the good, the bad... ...and how lucky I am that I made it home. Thorin, I...”

 

“Thorin.” Dwalin called from the upper walkway. “Survivors from Lake-town...they're streaming into Dale. There's hundreds of them.” He yelled down as he watched the streams of people.

 

“Call everyone to the gate.” Thorin called back and Dwalin cupped his hands around his mouth.

 

“To the gate! Now!” the Dwarf bellowed.

 

Hari heard the call from the Treasury and sighed, he was never going to get through it all if they didn’t stop interrupting him. The stench of dragon was quite sickening though, so he was glad for a bit of fresh air.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Good morning, Alfrid. What news from the night watch?” Bard asked as he approached the snivelling man. He detested him but they needed everyone who had survived, he would just make sure to keep him too busy to get in the way.

 

“All quiet, sire. Not much to report. Nothing gets past me.” Alfrid stated as they turned to look out over the outer courtyard towards the lake and they stared in shock.

 

“Except an army of Elves, it would seem.” Bard took a deep breath and headed down, starting as the soldiers snapped to attention and then turned to create a path between their ranks. He walked down it and then bowed to the elf seated upon a majestic Elk. “My Lord Thranduil, we did not look to see you here.” He greeted cautiously.

 

“I heard you needed aid.” He waved his hand and several carts moved into view, revealing food.

 

“You have saved us. I do not know how to thank you.”

 

“Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine. There are gems in the Mountain that I, too, desire. White gems of pure starlight. The White Gems of Lasgalen.” Thranduil answered. Oh he had received Mithrandir’s message but he did not believe it. The Wizard just wanted to keep the mountain secure. He was done allowing them to command him. He was King!

 

“Wait! Please wait! You would go to war over a handful of gems?” bard demanded, running to keep up with his elk.

 

“The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken.”

 

“We are allies in this. My people also have a claim upon the riches in that Mountain. Let me speak with Thorin.”

 

“You would try to reason with the Dwarf?”

 

“To avoid war? Yes.” Bard stated firmly, he would try everything to avert war, his people were not ready for such a thing, they were too tired and had too many young and wounded. At Thranduil’s signal a horse was brought and bard mounted, he’d ridden before but not in several years so it took a bit to get used to the movement of the animal beneath him as they rode across the bridge and down the still paved road towards the Mountain. They drew their mounts to a stop on their side of the bridge into the Mountain, finding the destroyed gates replaced by well stacked rubble. He dismounted and approached on foot. “Hail, Thorin, son of Thrain. We are glad to find you alive beyond hope.” He called out in greeting.

 

“Why do you come to the gates of the King under the Mountain armed for war?” Thorin yelled back.

 

“Why does the King under the Mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hold?” Bard fought the urge to sigh, what was it with the longer lived people’s?

 

“Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed.”

 

“My lord we have not come to rob you but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?” he yelled and Thorin vanished form the walkway. Bard moved closer and saw him through a gap in the wall.

 

“I am listening.”

 

“On behalf of the people of Lake-town I ask that you honour your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives.”

 

“I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door.”

 

“That armed host will attack this Mountain if we do not come to terms.” Bard answered, this was not the dwarf he remembered form the inn, the one who had talked and even played with Tilda.

 

“And your threats do not sway me.”

 

“What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just? My people offered you help. And in return, you brought upon them only ruin and death. My children are huddled within a ruin with little food and winter swiftly approaching. You gave Tilda runes of protection yet now you will not aide them?” he made the request more personal, hoping his fondness for the children would help.

 

“When did Lake-town come to our aid but for the promise of rich reward?” Thorin growled after a hesitation and that gave Bard some hope.

 

“A bargain was struck!”

 

“A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me Bard the Dragon-Slayer why should I honour such terms?”

 

“Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?”

 

“Be gone! Ere our arrows... ...fly!” Thorin warned.

 

“Enough!” Hari snapped as he approached the gates. “A bargain was struck Thorin and you will keep your word. But it is not possible for any to have the gold, not yet. I see King Thranduil with you Bard. He can tell you of the affect a dragon has on its hoard. Nothing will leave the Treasury until I am sure it is cleansed of Smaug’s influence.” He then tossed the box through and Bard caught it easily. “To ease Thranduil’s temper.” He smirked slightly. “Coin will do no one any good for there is no one close enough to trade with before winter closes in except Mirkwood and the Iron Hills. Antagonising each other will help no one.”

 

“This is not your business Wizard.” Thorin snapped.

 

“What are you doing? You cannot go to war.” Bilbo butted in as he joined them.

 

“This does not concern you.”

 

“Excuse me but in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of Elves out there. Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We are, in fact, outnumbered. And Hari is right, none of us have enough supplies. Please Thorin, we need to help each other.”

 

“You should never underestimate Dwarves. We have reclaimed Erebor. Now we defend it.” Thorin stated proudly. None of the other dwarves spoke, not even the young Princes, no one sure what to say with Thorin in such a mood.

 

“Bard?”

 

“Yes Master Baggins.”

 

“Your people will be given gold.”

 

“How dare you…”

 

“I signed a contract Thorin, one fourteenth of the treasure. I can do as I wish with it and I wish to give it to the survivors of Lake Town.” He stated firmly, head high and Hari smiled softly in pride.

 

“We are honoured by your generosity Master Baggins and will accept such a gift gladly.” Bard bowed his head to the hobbit who flushed in embarrassment.

 

“Problem solved. Once the gold is safe I will ensure you receive it.”

 

“My thanks.” Bard turned and walked back to where Thranduil waited.

 

“Well?”

 

“He will give us nothing.”

 

“Such a pity. Still, you tried.” Thranduil was not really concerned, he would take the mountain and his peoples treasure.

 

“I do not understand. Why? Why would he risk war?” Bard shook his head even as he mounted the horse and then tossed the box to the King who caught it. “From the Wizard.”

 

Thranduil opened the box and stared in shock, the gems…. perhaps the Red Wizard at least had honour.

 

“That is what you came for, isn’t it?” Bard asked as they rode back to the ruin of Dale. “Master Baggins has offered us his share of the treasure and Hari has returned your gems, there is no reason for war now.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Gundabad.” Legolas whispered as they huddled close to the rock, staring up at the massive fortress.

 

“What lies beyond?” Tauriel asked as she searched for any threats.

 

“An old enemy. The ancient kingdom of Angmar. This fortress was once its stronghold. It is where they kept their great armouries. Forged their weapons of war.” He explained and then Tauriel pointed.

 

“A light. I saw movement.”

 

“We wait for the cover of night. It is a fell place, Tauriel. In another age, our people waged war on those lands. My grandmother died there. My father does not speak of it. There is no grave. No memory. Nothing.” He whispered, he knew so little of his own family. He had never known his grandparents or mother and his Father never spoke of them. He felt Tauriel squeeze his hand in sympathy, she too knew little of her family.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gandalf road into the ruins of Dale to find the survivors of Laketown attempting to make the town liveable. He dismounted and looked around for any sign of a leader.

 

“No! Oi! You! Pointy hat! Yes. You. We don't want no tramps, beggars nor vagabonds here. We got enough trouble without the likes of you. Off you go. On your horse.” Alfrid yelled as he saw the grey clad man dismount.

 

“Who's in charge here?” the Wizard demanded, where was Thranduil? It had been long enough that an advance party should have already arrived.

 

“Who is asking?” Alfrid demanded and Gandalf pushed him aside to enter the remains of the building behind.

 

He found a dark haired man, armed with a bow and sword as well as four children. “Are you in charge?”

 

“Aye, who are you?”

 

“I am Gandalf the Grey.”

 

“Another wizard!” Tilda grinned and Gandalf smiled at the child.

 

“Yes. Have the elves arrived yet?”

 

“Arrived? Thranduil accepted his jewels and returned to the forest.”

 

“What? That fool!” he hissed. “The dwarves?”

 

“Thorin is locked within the mountain, he is…changed from when we met in the town.”

 

“And Hari?”

 

“With them, he was the one to give Thranduil his jewels while the hobbit has promised to fulfil Thorin’s promise of gold. What is going on?”

 

“War is coming! The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. You're all in mortal danger. The elven armies have thinned the army some but we were more focused on a more dangerous foe.”

 

Bard paled, they would be no match for such an army. “Can they not aide us?”

 

“By now Elrond and his men will be almost back to Rivendell. I sent Elros with a message to Thranduil but obviously he has chosen to ignore it. Those of the Golden Wood are now too few to be of much aide. Armies of Orcs are on the move. These are fighters, they have been bred for war. Our enemy has summoned his full strength.”

 

“Why show his hand now?” And who was this ‘enemy’?

 

“Because we forced him. We forced him when the Company of Thorin set out to reclaim their homeland. The Dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor. Azog the Defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the Mountain. Not just for the treasure within but for where it lies, its strategic position. This is the gateway to reclaiming the lands of Angmar in the North. If that fell kingdom should rise again Rivendell, Lorien, the Shire, even Gondor itself, will fall.”

 

Tilda burrowed into Sigrid’s arms at the Wizards words even as Bain paled and moved closer to his sisters, protectively. Bard looked at his children and then Gandalf. “What would you have us do? We are too few to face an army such as that. And we have too many women and children, not to mention wounded. They would be slaughtered.

 

“I will speak with Hari and then Thorin, we shall find shelter for the women and children within the Mountain.” He promised. “Prepare the men for war.” He left to see how things were within the mountain.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You should be inside. Out of the wind.”

 

Bilbo jumped as Bofur walked out of the shadows and managed a small smile for him. “No, I... needed some air. Place still stinks of dragon.”

 

Bofur nodded. “These are dark days. Dark days indeed. Hmm. No one could blame a soul for wishing themselves elsewhere.” He whispered, he would miss the hobbit but he could not blame him for wanting to leave, not with how Thorin was acting. “Must be nearing midnight. Bombur's got the next watch. It'll take a bit to wake him.” he moved away.

 

“Bofur?” Bilbo called after him and Bofur looked back. “I will see you in the morning.”

 

“Goodbye, Bilbo.” He doubted he’d see the hobbit again.

 

Bilbo leant over to look out only to grin as he saw familiar grey. “Gandalf!”

 

“Hello Bilbo, may I enter?”

 

“Please.” He threw down some rope and the wizard climbed the wall to embrace the hobbit. “It is good to see you again Gandalf.”

 

“As it is good to see you Bilbo. Where is Hari?”

 

“The Treasury. He’s sealed it with magic to keep us out, said he’s cleansing the treasure.”

 

“Ah, that is good to hear. I fear he will not like the news I bring. I am sorry Bilbo, I never meant for you to be in such danger.”

 

“Danger? But the elves left and the men will get their gold.”

 

“I do not speak of them but of an army of orcs, led by Azog himself.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“I will speak with Hari of getting you to safety.”

 

“No.” Bilbo stated firmly and Gandalf stopped walking to look at him. “I won’t run away Gandalf, they are my friends and I won’t abandon them.”

 

“As you will.” He knocked on the barrier and it dropped long enough for him to enter.

 

Bilbo went back to where they had been sleeping but stopped as he saw light and movement in another room. He looked in to find it was an armoury and the dwarves were trying on armour.

 

“Master Baggins, come here.” Thorin called when he spotted the hobbit watching them. “You're going to need this.” He held up a mail shirt. “Put it on.” He urged and Bilbo jheistated before pulling off his coat and vest to slip the mail on over his shirt. Thorin helped tug it into place. “This vest is made of silver steel. Mithril it was called by my forebears. No blade can pierce it.” He smiled as he saw it fit Bilbo well.

 

“I look absurd. I'm not a warrior, I'm a Hobbit.” He grumbled even as Thorin re-settled Sting over the mail.

 

“It is a gift. A token of our friendship. True friends are hard to come by.” Thorin answered and Bilbo looked up at him, seeing that for now at least he was sane. So he nodded and put his coat back on, hiding the mail shirt from view.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Ironfoot.” Dwalin called and they all raced to the walkway.

 

“Hey, Thorin!” Dain called from his war ram.

 

“Ironfoot has come!” Gloin called happily.

 

“Who is that? He doesn't look very happy.” Bilbo whispered as he joined the two wizards.

 

“It is Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills. Thorin's cousin.” Hari answered, at least now they had an army to fight the coming orcs with, though it was not going to be large enough, even with the Laketown men aiding them.

 

“Are they alike?” Bilbo asked and Gandalf snorted.

 

“I've always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two.” He admitted, compared to his cousin Thorin was a very easy dwarf to deal with. Things were becoming more and more complicated by the hour.

 

_TBC…_

 

 


	14. ch14

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 14**

Dain was allowed into the mountain, grinning the whole time. He was greeted warmly by the company, giving Hari the chance to slip away. He moved to the Throne room and looked up at the Arkenstone where it sat above the throne. He should never have allowed Bilbo to find the blasted thing. It had a power all of its own, one that was neither good or evil true but it was still very dangerous. The mountain’s troubles hadn’t truly begun until it had been found. He suddenly smirked, why was he always stealing magical stones? He summoned the Arkenstone and looked down at it before pulling a piece of rubble from his pocket. He focused his magic on the rubble and watched as it compressed into an oval shape even as the colour shifted and began to shine. Eventually he appeared to be holding two Arkenstone’s. He placed the fake one back above the Throne and then banished the real one, ensuring it would never be found again. Perhaps Thorin would regain his senses now but he personally doubted it. He slipped back out of the room and re-joined the others, only Gandalf noticing. And it was then they heard the dreaded sound of Orc horns. They moved to the Gate to see as the army crested the hill.

 

“Right! Let’s get this party started, shall we?” With that Dain was gone to get his people into position.

 

“Aren’t we going out there?” Bilbo asked when Thorin simply stood there staring out at the soon to be battlefield.

 

The Iron Hills dwarves stopped and built a shield wall with their massive spears pointed outward, lead by the chants of the leader. The orcs were fast approaching the shield wall, running down the slope. Suddenly, right as the Orcs reach the dwarves, the dwarvish shield wall was raised and the dwarves rushed forward, cutting down Orcs with their spears. Dain rode furiously through the Orcs, smashing them left and right with his hammer.

 

Hari looked at Gandalf who nodded and they two wizards split up, moving to the battle field. Bilbo hesitated before following them quickly, not wanting to be left behind and unwilling to do nothing to help. The men poured out of Dale, having emptied the old armoury for weapons and partial armour. They soon joined the battle, Bard mounted on the horse Thranduil had provided before.

 

“Send in the War Beasts!” Azog commanded in Black Speech and the wooden signalling devices changed their position to show a new signal.

 

Gandalf, seeing the signal, looked toward the tunnels to see new legions of Orcs, including massive trolls and other monsters, come out.

 

“They cannot fight on two fronts. Now we make our move. Attack the city!” As a horn sounded and the signalling device changed again, another legion of Orcs that had been waiting for the signal turned and marched toward Dale, which lay between the current battle and the tunnels.

 

“Azog - he’s trying to cut us off” Gandalf called even as Harry slammed his staff into the ground, golden waves of magic sending orcs flying as he fought to keep the Orcs away from the mountain. He turned to where Gandalf was looked and they saw massive trolls, each large enough to carry multiple other orcs and wooden structures such as catapults on their back, marching toward the city along with the armies of Orcs.

 

“All of you, fall back to Dale! Now!” Bard screamed to his men, terrified for his children. Bard, the Lakepeople, Gandalf, and Bilbo rushed toward the city, trying to intercept the Orcs.

 

“To the city! Bilbo! This way!” the Grey Wizard ushered the hobbit on while Hari stood his ground, trusting Gandalf and the men to deal with the newcomers. The orcs could not be allowed to gain a foothold within the mountain.

 

The monstrous trolls approaching the city stopped at a rise overlooking Dale. They bent over and planted all four legs on the ground, thus making their backs horizontal. On their backs were catapults loaded with large rocks; orcs on the trolls’ backs wound up the gears of the catapults. At a signal from their leader, who struck the ground with his mace, the catapults were released, and the rocks flew toward Dale. They smashed into the walls and towers, destroying everything they hit. As Bard, at the front of his army, rode across a bridge into Dale, he saw the Orc army approaching the wall from another area. A troll with a giant triangle-shaped rock strapped to his head ran up to the wall and smashed into it headfirst, knocking it down and knocking himself out in the same motion. The orcs behind him rushed into the city through the hole, entering the houses and killing whatever people they found.

 

“My children! Where are my children?” Bain dismounted and made his way through the city on foot, searching wildly for them, sword in hand.

 

“I saw them. They were down in the old market.” A woman paused long enough to tell him.

 

“The market?! Where are they now? Tilda! Sigrid!”

 

Percy ran up at the head of a company of the Laketown soldiers. “Bard, Orcs are storming over the causeway!”

 

“Get the bowmen to the eastern parapet. Hold them off for as long as you can!” He commanded, hoping he was doing the right thing, he was not a soldier!

 

“Archers, this way!”

 

“The orcs have taken Stone Street! The market’s overrun!” a running man screamed when he recognised Bard and Bard’s face hardened in determination.

 

“The rest of you, follow me!” Bard’s group encountered the orcs, and they began fighting.

Elsewhere in Dale, Gandalf and Bilbo were also fighting the orcs, Gandalf using staff and sword while Bilbo ducked and darted around him, making use of his small size and blade.

 

A group of townspeople ran toward the orcs, and Alfrid was running with them. “Charge! Onward! To the death!” While still shouting, he stopped running, panting for breath. Seeing that no one was watching him, he hid in a building.

 

Orcs chases Sigrid and Tilda, Sigrid half pulling the younger girl along, both utterly terrified, this was even worse than the attack on the inn. As they ran screaming around a corner, Bain jumped out and killed the lead orc. The second orcs knocked him to the ground and swung at him, only to get his sword caught on something overhead. Bain used this chance to thrust his sword into the orc, killing it. He and his sisters rounded a corner and see their father fighting further up the lane, uphill from them. “DA!” Sigrid screamed in relief, they were safe now, right?

 

“Da! We’re down here!” Tilda jumped up and down, waving her arm.

 

Bard heard them and turned to see them, looking relieved. However, his expression changed to shock when he saw a troll enter the lane behind the children, throwing men many feet away with a single blow of his mace. The troll saw the children and growled, and the girls scream. They were too far away for Bard to reach them in time, and he looked around frantically. As the troll approached the children, Bard lifted upright a cart that had been laying sideways in the courtyard. He scrambled into it and launched it down the avenue toward the children. The troll raised its mace to smash the children, but paused in surprise when it saw Bard hurtling toward it in the cart.

 

“BAIN, SIGRID - GET DOWN!”

 

They threw themselves to the floor as the cart bounced over them. It then smashed into the troll and sent it flying; Bard was also thrown forward, and he managed to thrust his sword into the troll’s heart in a flying strike. He quickly went to his children and hugged them, making sure they weren’t hurt before leading them through the streets, searching for safety.

 

“Bard!” Gandalf called as he saw the man and Bard ushered the children over to him. “The city can’t stand, we need to get the women and children out.”

 

“To where? Lake town is gone, Mirkwood too far even if Thranduil would give us sanctuary.”

 

“Hari holds the land before the Mountain, they will be safe within.”

 

“Thorin will allow it?”

 

“Hari will ensure it.” He promised.

 

Bard nodded and then turned to Bain. “Listen - I need you to gather the women and children. Get them ready to run for the mountain.” Alfrid, hiding in a doorway nearby, heard them speaking. Bard gently tightened Bain’s grasp on the sword. “You understand - you must not look back for any reason!”

 

“We wanna stay with you!” Tilda whispered.

 

“Show your father some respect!” Alfrid snapped as he emerged.

 

“You leave it to me, sire. You heard him, we make to the mountain!” Alfrid grabbed Tilda and Sigrid and began rushing them away.

 

“Alfrid, women and children only. I need every man fighting. See that you return!”

 

“I’ll get them to safety, sire.” Seeing orcs appear nearby, he nervously hurried away. “And my sword is yours to command.” He began rounding up the people he saw.

 

“Bilbo.” Gandalf looked to the hobbit who took off after the children.

 

“Make for the Mountain!” Bain yelled as they moved through the town.

 

As they approach the gates, Alfrid ran and pushed his way through the people, knocking many of them over in his haste to reach the bridge and the path to safety. “Out of my way! Abandon the cripples!” he ran across the bridge and towards the slope up to the mountain city. Hari stood on the slope, sword and magic cutting through any opponent that got close. He spotted the people of Laketown and redoubled his efforts to ensure they would make it safely.

 

Azog watched from his hilltop vantage point. The Wizard was proving troublesome but the everything else was going well. “They cannot hold the city. The Dwarves are almost spent.”

 

On the plains in front of Erebor, the Iron Hills dwarves were being driven back by the orcs. Dain fell as Orcs managed to kill his mount. “You buggars!” He began killing orcs left and right with his hammer and by headbutting them. “Where’s Thorin?! We need him! Where is he?”

 

From his vantage point, Azog gloated as both battlefronts were being won by the orcs. “Let these lands run with blood! Slaughter them all.] “

 

“FALL BACK!” Bard shouted at his men.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thorin sat silently on the throne, a crown upon his head and decked out in armour. Dwalin approached slowly, unsure of his mood.

 

“Since when do we forsake our own people? Thorin, they are dying out there.”

 

“There are halls beneath halls within this mountain - places we can fortify.” He dismissed Dwalin’s concerns, Dwalin looked disappointed and angry. “Shore up, make safe. Yes...Yes - that is it. We must move the gold further underground - to safety!” Thorin began walking away, but Dwalin angrily called out to him.

 

“Did you not hear me?! Dain is surrounded! They’re being slaughtered, Thorin.”

 

“Many die in war. Life is cheap. But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend!”

 

“You sit here in these vast halls, with a crown upon your head, and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been.” He spat in disgust. He had known Thorin all his life and he had never seen him like this. It couldn’t be the gold, Hari had sealed it away. His eyes went to the stone above the throne, maybe the gold wasn’t the only problem.

 

“Do not speak to me as if I was some lowly dwarf lord…” he shook his head. “As-As if I were still...Thorin...Oakenshield.” the drawn out and almost stutter were not like him at all. “I AM YOUR KING!” Thorin roared and drew his sword; however, he was so unbalanced that he almost fell over.

 

“You were always my king. You used to know that once.” Dwalin bowed his head in sorrow. “You cannot see that you have become.”

 

“Go! Get out...before I kill you.” He yelled and they both froze, eyes locked as Dwalin stared in shock at the threat.

 

“Thorin….” He whispered and Thorin staggered back, collapsing on the Throne. Dwalin wanted to go to him seeing that but held his ground.

 

“Dwalin?” Thorin whispered and Dwalin saw that for the first time in days his Kings eyes were clear. He moved quickly up the stairs to the Throne.

 

“Thorin?” He grabbed his elbow and helped him sit up fully.

 

“What…. a dream…. what have I done?” He whispered before throwing the crown aside.

 

“Nothing that can’t be undone my friend.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“FALL BACK! FALL BACK! TO THE WIZARD! FALL BACK!” Dain bellowed. The remaining dwarves began retreating toward the gates of Erebor, with the orcs in pursuit.

 

“Now comes their end. Prepare for the final assault.” Azog commanded and a signal horn sounded, the orcs regrouping to march on the dwarves.

 

The dwarves of the Company sit desolately, hearing the cries of battle outside but unable to help their kin. The women and children of Lake town had been helped inside and into Balin had led them deep into the mountain where they should be safe. The dwarves hadn’t seen Bilbo as he’d turned back to the city as soon as the women were safely inside the walls. They rose as they saw Thorin and Dwalin approaching from further in the mountain, swords drawn. Thorin was no longer dressed in his royal robes and the armour now rested over his normal clothes.

 

Kili faced him and began shouting. “I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while others fight our battles for us!” Thorin and Kili continued to approach each other as he yelled, almost trembling from emotion.  “It is not in my blood, Thorin.” He choked out as the stopped in front of each other.

 

“No, it is not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin’s folk do not flee from a fight.” Thorin laid his hand on Kili’s shoulder, smiling. Kili smiled back at him through his tears before they touched foreheads. Thorin turned to the rest of the dwarves. “I have no right to ask this of any of you; but will you follow me one last time?” The dwarves rose and raised their weapons, ready to follow their leader and friend again.

 

Dain and his surviving dwarves set up a desperate shield wall in front of the moat by Erebor’s gates; the orcs line up by rank, ready to attack them. Hari had fallen back behind their ranks to catch his breath, leaning heavily on his staff. If something didn’t change soon they would lose this fight and he could not allow that but he was running out of ideas.

 

Azog suddenly stopped the orcs with him on the hill from signalling the attack. “Not yet! Wait...wait.” Several heavily armoured trolls shouldered their way to the front of the Orc ranks. “Attack...now!”

 

The orcs sounded their signalling horn, and the orcs and trolls began to march forward. Suddenly, another trumpet was heard; it is Bombur, atop the wall. The orcs stopped in confusion.

 

In Dale, Bilbo and Gandalf heard the sound too and looked up in surprise. “Thorin!”

 

The barricade of rocks in the gateway of Erebor suddenly smashed outward as it was hit from inside by a giant statue that the dwarves had hung up like a bell. The rocks fell forward and made a rough bridge across the moat. Thorin and his dwarves rushed out and through the ranks of the Iron Hills dwarves; Azog looking on in shock. Dain begins shouting to his troops. “TO THE KING! TO THE KING!”

 

 “Du Bekâr!” Thorin yelled as he ran to the front. Thorin led the way as all the dwarves formed a wedge behind him. They smashed their way through the orc ranks, releasing their pent-up anger and hatred.

 

Bilbo and Gandalf look out at the plain from an abandoned causeway. “The dwarves! They’re rallying!” They watch as the dwarves, fighting with new vigour, destroyed the orcs.

 

“They are rallying to their king!” Gandalf smiled slightly in relief.

 

 

“Any men who want to give their last - follow me!” Bard ordered as he stood and put aside the water skin he’d been drinking from, drawing his sword. They charged through the city and clashed with the orcs, fighting with reckless abandon now that they knew the dwarves were back at it.

 

In the caverns of Erebor, a woman grabbed a spear and turned to the others huddled inside. “I say we stand with our men in life and in death! Arm yourselves!” Many of the women and older men grabbed their weapons and followed her; Bain and Sigrid among them, leaving Tilda with a heavily pregnant young woman.

 

Meanwhile, a woman turned to an old lady sitting hunched over under her shawl. “Come with us, love.”

 

“No, no, no! You leave an old woman be.”

 

“Don’t be afraid.”

 

The “woman” under the shawl suddenly stopped using the fake voice and spoke in a male voice; it was actually Alfrid, who was trying to disguise himself as an old lady. “I said get off!”

 

The Woman reached over and yanked off the shawl, revealing Alfrid to everyone. “Alfrid Lickspill, you are a coward!”

 

“Coward?! Not every man is brave enough to wear a corset!”

 

“You’re not a man, you’re a weasel!” They grabbed whatever tools or weapons they could find to join the battle, if they could remember the way back to the gates.

 

Thorin pulled his sword free of an orc and turned to see his cousin. “Dain!”

 

“Thorin!” Dain grinned. “Hold on! I’m coming!” They continued killing orcs, all the while getting closer to each other. “Hey cousin, what took you so long?!” In a brief respite, they were able to meet and hug. “There’s too many of these buggars, Thorin. I hope you’ve got a plan.”

 

Thorin looked up and saw the hilltop on which Azog’s wooden machines stood signalling orders. “Aye - We’re going to take out their leader!”

 

“Azog...”

 

Thorin strode forward and mounted a large goat that Dain’s army had brought. “I’m gonna kill that piece of filth!”

 

Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili, each on a goat, charged toward Azog’s hill, smashing through the Orc armies in their way. “Lead on!” Dwalin yelled.

 

Back in Dale, Gandalf watched human spearmen and archers kill a massive troll. “We may yet survive this.”

 

“GANDALF!” Bilbo yelled even as he ducked and slashed an orc across the chest. Gandalf killed an orc, then hurried over to where Bilbo was standing at the wall and watching Thorin, Dwalin, Fili, and Kili ride up a spur of the mountain to where Azog was. “It’s Thorin!”

 

“And Fili, Kili...and Dwalin. He’s taking his best warriors!”

 

“To do what?”

 

“To cut the head off the snake.” He answered grimly even as he felt magic coming again from the direction of the mountain, Hari had obviously recovered some.

 

Atop the hill, Azog heard the sound of goat hooves, and he snarled. Thorin and Co. reached some ruins on top of the hill, killing orcs along the way; there was a frozen river between them and where Azog was.

 

Legolas and Tauriel galloped into Dale; they charged through the streets, killing orcs on their way. They stopped as they reached Gandalf. “Gandalf!”

 

“Legolas... Legolas Greenleaf!” Gandalf smiled at the Prince, hoping his presence meant the army of Mirkwood was returning.

 

“There is a second army! Bolg leads a force of Gundabad orcs. They are almost upon us!”

 

“Gundabad…This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces, then Bolg seeps in from the north.”

 

“Wha...the north...where is the north, exactly?!” Bilbo glanced around in confusion.

 

“Ravenhill.” Gandalf turned and strode over to the parapets to look at the hill where Thorin went.

 

“Ravenhill…Thorin is up there! And Fili and Kili - they’re all up there!”

 

At the sound of Kili’s name, Tauriel was alarmed, he was still recovering from the wound, he should not be fighting. Together, they all looked out toward the top of Ravenhill, which was shrouded in mist.

 

Thorin and company were still fighting in the ruins across the frozen river from Azog’s stronghold. Having defeated all the enemies at present, they looked out across the river at the ruins in which Azog was last seen; his wooden signalling machines were visible through the mist. “Where is he?”

 

“Looks empty. I think Azog has fled!” Kili really hoped so because his arm was beginning to throb and he could feel the wound pulling whenever he moved his sword.

 

“I don’t think so...Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something; report back, do not engage - do you understand?!”

 

Noise made Dwalin glance back. “We have company; Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred.”

 

“We’ll take care of them. Go! Go!”

 

As Fili and Kili ran towards the river, Thorin and Dwalin prepared to meet the goblins rushing toward them.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hari had seen Thorin make for Ravenhill and Azog and was concerned, that orc was too clever for comfort. And where was Bolg? Surely Azog would have a roll for his son in all this. Only a minute ago the women who he had helped into the mountain had run out, armed and ready to kill to protect their families and who was he to stop them when he had done the same thing so many times? Besides some of the best fighters he’d ever known had been women and just plain scary. Seeing that the focus had shifted from the mountain to the city he took a deep breath and vanished, reappearing feet from Gandalf.

 

“Bolg leads the armies of Gundabad from the North.” Gandalf called to him and Hari swore.

 

“Where’s Bilbo?” he asked after nodding to Legolas.

 

“He has gone to warn Thorin.”

 

“They’ll be slaughtered.” And he was running on fumes. How were they to win this with so few? Where was Thranduil, they had to know of this, there was no way they had made it much into the forest before the battle began. He looked up at the hill, closing his eyes, there was only one way out but the price…. he took a few deep breaths and then looked over at Gandalf, smiling sadly. “Goodbye my brother.”

 

Gandalf frowned and then his eyes widened. “Hari no!” he shouted as the other wizard vanished.

 

“Gandalf?” Legolas asked as he sent another arrow into an approaching orc and Tauriel rushed away, needing to get to Kili.

 

“Hari is going to end the war.” He answered solemnly. Legolas looked at him in confusion before drawing his blades to fight.

 

Hari appeared in the ruins just as Azog held Fili over the edge and the Prince cried out as the sword pierced his back, Thorin screaming in rage and grief as his body was dropped. But it didn’t hit the ground, instead floating down gently and Thorin glanced back to see Hari striding forward. “Surrender or die.” Hari called sternly and Azog laughed.

 

“Pitiful wizard, there is nothing you can do.” The orc snarled.

 

“Wrong.” His hand snapped out and he pulled Bilbo in, touching the Ring he still wore. He felt Sauron’s soul, his evil and he ripped it from the anchor of the golden ring and far to the East in Mordor there was a scream before all fell quiet as he was finally banished for good. Harry’s magic filled the ring, leaving it with a few tricks before golden energy surrounded Fili’s body, bringing it over before lowering him to the ground. Thorin stared in shock as his nephew suddenly gasped in air, eyes snapping open as he coughed and then scrambled up, looking around wildly. Thorin dropped to his knees and reached out to touch his face, feeling the warmth of life. He looked back to the wizard to see his eyes were pure gold, dark curls whipping around in an unseen wind.

 

Azog stared in horror as the young Prince suddenly sat up, it was impossible! But somehow, he knew, the Master was gone now. What was this Wizard?

 

Hari looked down at the embracing dwarves and smiled. A wave of his hand and Kili was suddenly with them and pulling his brother into a tearful hug. He could feel the pain and knew he didn’t have long. “Live well my friends.” He whispered but only Bilbo heard before Hari strode out onto the ice, staff falling form his hands as he raised his hands, ripples of golden energy flowing out around him and then suddenly he let his arms drop and the rings exploded outward, over the hill and out onto the battlefield bellow. Where the rings went the enemy died. In seconds only dwarves and men were left, even Bolg and his army were gone.

 

Thorin stared at the wizard in shock and Hari turned to them, looking so sad. “Be a good King Thorin Oakenshield.” He then looked to the brothers. “Follow your hearts.” Then he looked at Bilbo. “Hobbits truly are an amazing people.” And then he screamed in agony as golden energy shrouded him from their sight. When the scream stopped there was no sign of the wizard.

 

_TBC…._

_Just the epilogue to go._


	15. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the end. Sorry to those who were hoping for something else but this was always how it was going to end.

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_And here is the wrap up. Hope you enjoy._

**Epilogue**

Bilbo stood with the Company and Gandalf as Thorin was crowned King Under the Mountain before the dwarves and Men, well two elves were there too but they were not there to represent their people. Cheers rang out as Thorin stood before the Throne in ceremonial armour and blue robes, crown upon his head and a nephew on either side. Secret amongst the Company was the fact that Fili should be entombed in stone beneath the mountain with his forefathers, not standing tall and strong beside his Uncle. Bilbo fingered the ring in his pocket, it had changed when Harry had grabbed it, it felt…lighter now. And it did more than make him invisible which was interesting. He’d been having fun finding out just what it could do now, walking through a locked door had been a shock though.

 

Hari…there was a gap in the Company now that could never be filled. Gandalf had looked so much older as he had joined them on Ravenhill, filled with utter sorrow as he said Hari was gone forever, power had a price and Hari had paid it to save them all. Gandalf had admitted Hari was the strongest of them all, that he wasn’t technically an Istari, but that limits had been placed on and what he could do. By breaking those limits Hari had faced the consequences.

 

Legolas stood amongst the cheering crowd, clapping in support of the new King even as his mind whirled in shock and grief. Uirebon, Hari, was gone. His oldest friend and teacher would never again walk the paths of Middle Earth. Because of that he had forsaken the normal green he wore for clothes of black, his hair un-braided. Tauriel too was dressed in black, she had not truly known the Wizard but she would grieve him with her friend. The cloth had been found amongst the men of Laketown and she had paid a fair price from her limited funds for it before setting to work with needle and thread. She may be a warrior but that did not mean she had shunned the more traditional skills of a maiden. For one of the few times she had come of age she wore a dress in the traditional style of her people. The tunic and leggings Legolas wore were plain for one of his station but she had not had much time to adorn the outfit other than with some stitched elven protections. Neither knew what would happen next, they had disobeyed their King in remaining away so long. But Thranduil had betrayed everyone by once again not coming to the aide of the men and dwarves.

 

No one saw, felt or heard one other being watching the ceremony. Harry Potter watched his friends as Thorin was crowned, feeling proud but also sad. But it had been worth it. He had been allowed to serve as one of the Istari as long as he limited himself to their levels, by wiping out Sauron and the armies of evil he had broken the deal. But the people he cared about where safe so as far as he was concerned it was a good deal. Gandalf would be able to lead the remaining Istari, Thorin and his heirs would make good Kings and Legolas would also make a good King, far better than his cold hearted Father.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry watched as Sigrid and Fili clasped hands before the hall filled with dwarves, men and a few hobbits. The two were dressed in finery and jewels, a light veil over Sigrid’s hair as she smiled shyly at the dwarf. Thorin stood on the step above them, officiating the wedding between his heir and the Lady of Dale, joining the two kingdoms together.

 

Bard smiled as he watched his eldest child marry, hoping it would become a marriage of love. He knew she was friendly with Prince Fili and that was the only reason he had agreed to the match. He had still given her the final say and she had agreed to the marriage.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Thorin stood once again in the throne room of Mirkwood but this time as honoured guest, not prisoner. He watched as Legolas ascended the stairs to sit upon the Throne. Instead of the crown his Father had worn he wore a simple circlet of interlaced silver to simulate branches woven together. He also wore green and black instead of the silvery grey colours his father had preferred, the black a mark of mourning still.

 

Legolas was young to be taking the Throne but Thranduil had failed his people and race too many times. The other Elven Realms had met together and then approached the Elves of Mirkwood who agreed once the full story was told and all had demanded Thranduil step down. He had refused but even his own son had called for it and that had been enough to get him to capitulate. No matter how frosty their relationship Thranduil did love his son and to have him so completely against him had hurt.

 

With Legolas as King the Elves pushed back the darkness, fighting hard until Mirkwood was once again the Greenwood. And they had help, remembering Hari’s words Bilbo had remained, sending to the Shire for the more adventurous hobbits to come and help restore the lands on this side of the Misty Mountains. Many Took’s and Brandybuck’s had come and they had created two settlements, one on the plains before Erebor and another between Beorn’s lands and the forest. Under their skilled hands the land thrived and the people prospered. A blushing Bilbo had been talked into accepting the title of Thain, even his Grandfather had sent a letter encouraging this. So now there were two Thain’s, one in the Shire and one in the lands of Erebor.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry smiled as he watched them, unseen, it was about time. With Legolas and Thorin standing in front of them Kili and Tauriel clasped hands. She was a vision in a gown of Elven finery, fiery hair brushed until it shown like silk flowing down her back. Kili had finally grown an actual beard, even if it was still rather short for a dwarf. In Bilbo’s arms was a small hobbit, a faunt and a new orphan. Bilbo had taken his nephew, who was also his cousin, in without a second thought and tiny Frodo was a much loved child.

 

Fili and Sigrid stood before the two small thrones they used, a step down from the King’s, their newborn daughter held securely in her Mother’s arms. Dis stood with them, smiling softly at the sight of her youngest son marrying the Elf he loved, that had been a surprise but Kili had always been a free spirit. And with Legolas on the Throne is was a welcomed political marriage. Tauriel had no Royal lineage of any kind but she had been a Guard Captain and was considered a sister by Legolas.

 

Harry faded away totally and found himself once again amongst the Valar. He was not one of them, any more than he had been of the Istari. He was older than both. He truly was unique and alone. After so many millennia he was used to it. Garbed in black robes instead of the red the Company knew him in, after all wasn’t Death always depicted in black? He would see all of the Company again one day, when their time came he would personally see to their Deaths. Being here now he knew how all would die and was relieved they would all live long, fulfilling lives before he came to collect them. Without Sauron’s evil in the world they could truly know peace. And that was enough to make him content with his existence.

 

_The End_


End file.
